The Mixed Up Files of the NotSoMuchLovers
by behind.my.bright.blue.eyes
Summary: When Preston doesn't like Macey...and Bex hates Grant...Zach's in love with Dee Dee...and Jonas is Liz's charity case? You get the other side of the story. The real story. The Mixed Up Files of the Not-So-Much-Lovers...and based off my real life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: as i mentioned earlier...this is my real life...sit back and enjoy while i let you kind of act like a stalker!**

* * *

Macey POV

So here I was again...

Sitting in biology class...

Staring at the most gorgeous boy in the entire school...

Who I was completely in love with...

While I was practically invisible to him...

So, before I continue to rant about this amazingly hot guy...

Before I start to gush about the perfect way his hair was gelled...

Or how amazing his angelic abs are...

I should probably introduce myself...

My name is Macey McHenry.

And I attend a public high school.

Just like anyone else in the norm...

And I'm currently in love with a boy...

...who doesn't know my name...

...who thinks I cut myself because I like the color black...

...who thinks I'd beat his ass of he even tried to talk to me...

...even though he's one of the few people that I care about so much, there's no way in hell I could ever possibly hurt him...

...and who just bumped into me five minutes ago, helped pick up all my books, and then continued to ask,"You're Stacey McPherson, right?"

...who I know almost everything about...

...like that _his_ name is Preston Anthony Winters...

...that he _loves _football...

...that his _favorite_ color is red...

...that his _birthday _is in March...

...that he could _totally _be Zac Efron's body double...

...that his _favorite_ ice cream flavor is cookies'n'cream...

...and that _he _was in love with another girl...

and _her _name was Dee Dee...

Who just happened to be in love with another boy...

and_ his _name was Zach Goode.

but Preston didn't even know my name...

* * *

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! So how did you like it? There are gonna be really short chapters...but there'll be a TON! and then I'll be able to update faster! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach POV

Yeah, my names Zach Goode.

So here's a few things about me...

I like to play football.

I'm currently getting pretty good(e) grades in school.

I _only _eat at the Chinese place on the _left _side of Albertson's, not the _right._

I _always _have to put on my left shoe first.

And I'm dating one of the hottest girls in the_ entire_ school.

Dee Dee.

She did dance, cheer leading...pretty much anything _hot _you can think of...

Dee Dee lived just down the street from another friend of mine...

...a classmate who was strong and tough...

...a classmate who wouldn't let anyone mess with her...

...a classmate who was extremely intelligent...

...a classmate with brains _and _brawn...

And her name was Bex.

...And my best friend, Grant, just so happened to be in love with her.

* * *

**(A/N: and there is chapter 2! tell me if you liked it! and REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bex POV

Here we were again.

English class.

I hated English.

With a passion.

Now if they had some kind of class where we got to blow things up...

or maybe even poison someone...

Well then maybe I'd be interested!

but I do not believe that it is necessary for me to know whether or not a word is past participle...or a gerund...or maybe if its transitive or not...or if its understood..'cause trust me...

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!

So when your teachers standing in front of the class and lecturing about how important it is to know sentence structure like our lives actually depended on it, i kind of wanted to punch him in the face.

But then, some body tapped me on the shoulder, and slid a note inside my sleeve.

I grabbed the slip of paper, then read as it unfolded:

_hey bexy_

Ugh. Newman.

So here was the deal.

This kid named Grant Newman sat behind me in English class.

Now, I has to admit this, Grant was a _total_ hottie.

Seriously.

The guy had some abs, man.

And he really _was _gorgeous.

Some girls even called him a Greek god...(They practically worshiped him like one, too...but Anna Fetterman's another story...)

I mean, Grant was nice and all...but honestly...that guy was a _complete _moron!

And he had been crushing on me for like the past year!

_hello newman. what in the bloody hell do you want?_

This better be good, I thought as I tossed the note over my shoulder as the teacher looked away.

_i just wanted to know if you could help me study for that history final tomorrow?_

Jeeeez. This guy (Greek god) was way too persistent!

_sorry i can't._

I tossed it back.

_why not?_

Um...well think...come on, Bex, think. Why not?

_i promised my little brother i'd help him feed homeless cats in the poor streets of Africa._

I gave him the note back.

Really, Bex? what in the bloody hell were you thinking? Homeless cats in Africa! You don't even have a brother! Ugh he'll never believe that!

_oh, how thoughtful. that's really nice of you. let me know how it goes._

Wow. He believed that. Hahahha. Okay then.

_will do._

I handed it back.

_ok thanks bexy_

He gave it to me.

_you're welcome grant_

I gave it back.

_see you later bexy._

He gave it to me.

_leave me alone grant._

Then I handed it back.

_sorry bexy._

_GO AWAY GRANT!

* * *

_**(****A/N: there ya go. chapter 3...so sorry it took so long to update..ive been kinda out of it lately...sorry)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Liz POV

Hello there.

My name is Elizabeth Mary Sutton.

But you can just call me Liz.

I attend an amazing public high school.

I LOVE to read.

I have about three different laptops.

And can pretty much hack into or solve anything you want with my computer.

And I'm hoping to be the graduating valedictorian of my class next year.

(but that shouldn't be hard to do)

My favorite subject is science (I have a theory.)

And i spend almost ALL of my time on the computer.

hacking.

searching.

downloading.

the usual.

So right now i was in keyboarding (the best elective ever!) and i was sitting next to a boy.

Now this boy was sweet and all.

He was funny.

He was EXTREMELY smart.

(almost as smart as i am!...keyword: _almost!_)

but...I was into the more...well.._.athletic type_.

I didn't want to date someone _exactly _like me.

and...well...Jonas _was._

I wanted someone who could stand up for me if something went wrong (...I mean, trust me, Bex was doing a _great _job at that...), but i just neede someone who was a _male_ that could be there for me.

But Jonas was _not _that guy.

But (just like Jonas) I was to nice.

And i couldn't say no.

So Jonas was under the impression... that ...I liked him, too.

Really, he was an _amazing _friend..

But i just couldn't be mean to him.

"Hey, Lizzie," he started.

"Oh, hey, Jonas."

"Whatcha up to?" he asked.

We were in computer class.

What else would I be doing?

"Nothing," i replied,"Just working with my computer"

"Oh, awesome," he responded.

"Mhmm," I said. This was REALLY awkward.

"Will you eat lunch with me today, Lizzie?"

He asked me this _everyday_.

And even if he _didn't _ask...I'D STILL EAT LUNCH WITH HIM!

Talk about insecurities.

"Of course, Jonas," I responded, just like any other day.

Unfortunately enough, keyboarding ended, and i was off to lunch...with Jonas.

But, thankfully, on the way, I bumped into one of my best friends in the entire world...

And his name was Preston.

* * *

**(A/N: yay! new chapter! so tell me how you liked it...review review review! thx so much for all of you amazing people who reviewed! you don't have to be a member to review...SO REVIEW PEOPLES! thanks! and...I DO NOT OWN!...wooohoo)**


	5. Chapter 5

Preston POV

Hi there.

I'm Preston Winters.

Yeah, my dad was that guy who ran for president a little while back.

Oh, you don't remember?

Good.

I hate elections.

So now I'm at a public high school.

With normal people (...and then there's also the not-so-normal ones, too...)

So now I was pretty much like every other average Joe.

I'm on the football team.

And I have to be honest with you...WE KICK ASS!

PROS AND CONS OF BEING ON A HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL TEAM

a list by Preston Winters

PRO: You get ALL the action right in front of you.

CON: Even though you get the action on the field, you can't seem to get the action of certain people...such as cheer leaders.

PRO: You get tons of free (but useless) crap from the people who sponsor your team.

CON: It really is just _crap_.

PRO: From all the workouts, up-downs, and whatnot's, you get _extremely _buff.

CON: When the girl that your in love with's boyfriend is on the team also, its harder to brag when he's just as muscular as you are.

...she was beautiful

...funny

...head _cheer leader_

..on the _dance _team

...she was _amazing_

But her boyfriend was Zach.

So, of course, her name was Dee Dee.

But right now I was headed to history with a _really _great friend...

And her name was Cammie.

* * *

**(A/N: yay! another new chapter...i am on a roll..hahah... REVIEW!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie POV

Hey. I'm Cammie.

but Cam's good(e), too.

I'm in high school.

I love writing music.

I actually just like music period.

I also like this boy.

...his eyes are this _gorgeous _blueish green color.

...he's a bomb ass football player.

...which means he's _extremely _buff.

...so he's _extremely _smexy.

...(smexy means smokin' and sexy btw ;)

...his favorite ice cream flavor is mint chip.

... he has one brother and one sister.

...and as far as I'm concerned...he is the most spectacular person to ever walk on this earth.

...which pretty much means that he's taken.

by a snob who cheer leads...dances...and pretty much anything _annoying _you can think of!

...and her name was Dee Dee.

* * *

**(A/N: not the best chapter...but there you go! i'll probably update a few more times in the next hour or so..haha...anyway...REVIEW!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dee Dee POV 

Hey! I'm Dee Dee!

I love shopping!

cheer!

dance!

And my goal in life is to stop world hunger!

**(A/N: can you see where I'm going with this?)**

I love animals and believe in peace for all people!

I also love my uber-hot boyfriend!

**(A/N: Dee Dee's pissing me off...I think its safe to say we can skip this chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Grant POV

Sup. I'm Grant.

I'm in high school.

And, pretty much, like any other guy, I play football.

But the difference is that I'm smarter than _all_ of them.

or at least that's what I thought...

Anyway, I was currently in love with, pretty and brilliant, Bex Baxter.

I she only knew...

If I could only make her see...

...she has this shiny dark brown hair

...and chocolate eyes

...and she was _so _smart

...and she was so pretty

...Did I mention she ws _really _pretty?

She was unbelievable.

And my only goal for this entire school year...

was to make her fall in love with me...

So I was getting help from an expert...

And his name was Jonas.

* * *

**A/N: review xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Jonas POV

Greetings. I'm Jonas. Jonas Anderson. Not to be confused with one of those weird brothers...because _honestly_... they _really _creep me out!

So I am attending a high school that has the most amazing curriculum in the whole district (I would know.) and love every moment of it.

Now lots of people here are on the more...well..._athletic _track of learning.

I am not one of those people.

I, personally, am more of the academic type.

I am on the decathlon team and chess club and was acing _all _of my AP and Honors courses.

School was the best.

And I was _so _planning on being our valedictorian.

Which shouldn't be so hard.

But it _would_ mean beating out Liz.

Who's Liz?

Oh, Liz is just the prettiest, smartest, and most amazing girl on the entire planet.

Who I was _totally _in love with.

She was just so sweet.

It's like we were made for each other!

We were both computer whiz's...

...which meant we were both pro at hacking, finding, and downloading.

We were _both_ overly obsessed with science...

...which meant we got _way _too into our assignments (you don't' wanna know).

And we were both physically challenged...

...which meant that I was just totally un-athletic period, while she can't walk over a flat surface without tripping _at least _every two feet (seriously, she has a broken leg from this)!

So yeah...school was good...

* * *

**(A/N: hello there. theres another chapter...idk...i kinda feel like no ones really reading or enjoying my stories...no ones reviewing really...so review?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Macey POV

So this is how it should have gone as I suddenly gained a surge of confidence,walked up to him, and asked, "Preston, do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah," he answered, smiling back.

He took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor, as we began to sway back and forth.

And we immediately fell in love, lived happily ever after, and all that jazz.

I said that how it _should _have gone.

But this is what really happened as i finally got the courage to ask him to slow dance with me after being in his class for the past nine years.

"Preston, do you wanna dance?" I asked.

"Um...," he started, looking to his friends for back up or something,"...I guess so..."

He walked about three feet away from his posse, and _kind of _started doing something that would _barely _even be considered dancing.

We did this for about three more seconds, until he said, "I don't really wanna dance with you," and then he turned and walked away.

And of course, my friends were completely aware of the fact that I was in love with him. So when I showed to their circle, where they all stood talking, they kinda wanted to know why the hell I wasn't currently dancing with I guy who I had liked for the past three years!

"What in the bloody hell are you doing over here?" Bex asked.

"Go ask him, Macey!" Cammie practically shouted.

"I already did."

"What?" Liz asked, confused.

"He walked away," I said simply.

"He did WHAT?" Cam shouted.

"He walked away," I said again.

'Oh that little %$#**^# %(*^$& little $^%(*! I'm gonna beat his ass!" Bex and Cam yelled.

The y both turned and strode over to him, now dancing with _another _girl, and shouted...well...lots of "colorful things" that pronanly shouldn't be named here.

He eyes grew wide as Cammie cussed him out and Bex held him down, making sure he wouldn't escape. He barely even let Cam get two seconds out, because he walked over here immediately, and stood before me.

And _this _is how this next part should have gone.

"Hello," I said icily.

"Hey, Macey."

"Did you have something to ask me?" I responded.

"Um...yeah...would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Hmmm," I said, pretending to think it over, "I don't think so," I said coldly, as I spun,and walked away from him.

But _this _is how it _really _went.

I stood and talked with some _other _social outcasts, and casually turned, only to see Preston walking over here with a fearful and nervous expression on his face.

At first, he didn't say a word; just put his hands on my waist as we swayed back and forth.

But of course, I didn't say anything either, so finally, he asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

I didn't answer.

The song ended, and he walked away.

* * *

**(A/N: Hi there. You don't even know how hard it was for me to post this chapter. Because I'm Macey. And Preston is a jerk. review, thank you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Zach POV

So our teacher made us witch seats in class the other day.

Which was goode, and all, you know because now I'm _that _much closer to Dee Dee.

She sat two seats in front of me.

Which was perfect, because now I could stare at her the _entire history period _without _anyone _noticing!

But the only problem was...I was staring at the _back _of her head.

At least it was more than I got before. ;)

Sometimes she'd turn around and wink at me.

So hot.

But it also meant that I had t oshare a desk with Eva Alvarez...

Now, Eva was cool, don't get me wrong, but...it was just that she was so..._clingy..._and..._annoying._

And it just so happened that her, Dee Dee, and all the other girls popular girls in my class "loved each other" and were "bff's" or whatever, but had actually _hated _each other.

...and _they _were all over the whole _clingy-annoying-thing._

But they were still all happy-peppy-cheery with each other_._

At least they were all gorgeous.

But I really did have an awesome view of Dee Dee.

I just love history class.


	12. Chapter 12

Bex POV

So Friday night was the dance.

I had great time.

I got to dance with hot guys and everything...

But that also meant I had to dance with Grant, too...

Which was okay, I guess.

It was just...after, when he talked to me.

It went something like this...

"Hey, Bex."

"Oh, hey, Grant."

"You are such a great dancer, Bex."

"Aw, thanks, Grant," I said, faking appreciation.

"You know, I don't mean to cross a line or anything...but I think you're a _really _sexy dancer."

"Oh, um, Grant, that definitely is crossing a line."

"Oh, um sorry, Bex."

He paused and continued,"Hey, Bex?"

"Yes, Grant?" I sighed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Um...okay?"

"Oh, okay cool," he responded, "Bye, Bex."

"Um okay, bye Grant."

See you, Bex," he said smiling.

Oh God...what did I just get myself into?

I realllllllly hoped this wouldn't entitle me to anything...

I mean, with all his _other _girlfriends, he'd just take them to the movies to make out and then dump them a week later.

And I don't know about you...but, personally, _that _didn't seem quite appealing to me.

Whatever.

I guess I'd just deal with it later.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz POV

So today we studied the most interesting material ever in chemistry.

Our teacher gave us each 6 test tubes of which we labeled 'A,B,C,D,E, and F' and then we put a different, random, and clear liquid in each.

Then we put this really funny smelling purple stuff into it (which Bex was trying to get high off of) and then saw what color each turned.

It pretty much just looked like a rainbow.

And my lab partner...was Jonas.

He was just so sweet...

And he looked so cute...

Oh I loved him so much...

But...just not like..._that_.

He just wasn't...the one.

I probably sound insane...

Gushing about an amazing guy...

And then just how much I hate him...

But oh well...

Life sucks, and then you die.

(We also learned a lot about that one in psychology.)


	14. Chapter 14

Preston POV

I ate lunch with Liz in the cafeteria today.

Normally, I'd sit with Cammie, Liz, _and_ some of their friends.

But all they did the entire day was shoot glares at me.

If I passed them in the hallway...

Or maybe if they were in my class...

And _now _across the freaking lunch room!

Even if I didn't even look at them, I could still see them mad-dogging me out of the corner of my eye.

The only one _not _glaring, was that Macey chick.

She'd pretend like she didn't notice her friends, openly staring daggers in my direction, and just look around, seeming kind of sad.

Not my problem.

I was too busy thinking about Dee Dee.

So here's what happened with all of _them _this week.

It turned out that Zach had gotten over Dee Dee.

So now, it also worked out that he was after one of her other friends; Kim Lee.

And Kim Lee liked him, too, because it pretty much seemed like they were _all_ after him.

So your probably thinking 'Yeah! Finally! He gets a chance with that amazing girl!'

Let me just be the first to say...that you thought wrong.

I'm just gonna say she showed us her ..._true _colors, if you know what I mean.

(She's a moron.)

So now, _I _was over Dee Dee and was now after _her _best friend...(even though they all hated each other)...Mick.

Mick, was gorgeous.

Her hair was like chocolate curls.

Her eyes matched her hair, and you just absolutely melted in them.

She was the best...but the only problem was...that her short and freckled little x-boyfriend...was still after her.

Seamus.

(that is pronounced: Shame-us...and yes..shame on him.)

But it _really _wasn't my problem that he still liked her.

Because I _know _he had been hitting on her the past 3 years...and he had _still _never asked her out.

He's just a big wimp.

Good thing she's over him now.

* * *

**A/N: personally...i love this chapter...just because how realistic it ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Cammie POV

I am officially over Zachary Goode.

And I mean it for real this time.

It turns out that he's just a man-whore.

Yes. A complete and total man-whore.

So first he's with Dee Dee.

And now he's with Kim.

I mean, PICK ONE AND STICK WITH HER DUDE!

So yeah. I really am done with him.

Okay, so speaking of man-whores...did you here about Preston?

Yeah, okay, the bottom line is, he crushed my best friends soul.

He's officially on our kill list.

Seriously.

We have a committee and everything.

We've got location and transportation down so far.

So if you have any methods of supreme torture and/or death ideas that you would like to share, please let us know.

We would love to have your help.

I think the biggest thing is, that he doesn't even care about what happened.

Not at all.

Not a care in the world.

That douche.

We actually used to be pretty good friends.

We'd hang out all the time.

And he was nice and everything.

Yeah, I'm over that one now.

So our entire group at our lunch table was currently glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

And he didn't even seem to notice.

Because he had currently sucked Elizabeth into his jerk-ness, and they were sitting together.

Not like he actually cared about what she had to say.

Because Mick was sitting over Liz's shoulder.

And _she _was what he was so focused on.

So, honestly, if you're interested in joining our committee,

Please contact, and let us know.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: so first off..i would like to thank everyone who is interested in joining my committee...we would LOVE to have your help ;)  
**

* * *

Dee Dee POV

Can you believe him?

*sob.

He just dumped me.

Meanie.

I hate him.

That jerk.

Apparently, I'm not pretty enough.

But that's okay.

I'm getting a nose job next year.

So now he's all over Kim Lee.

I mean, I don't see what's so great about that two-faced slime bag.

Like we were supposed to be BFFLs!

And all of a sudden, McDreamy comes along and boom...SHE STEALS HIM!

What kind of fucked up bitch does that?

And he like totally ruined my rep.

Now none of the guys will even talk to me!

But that's okay.

Because I'm dating Seamus now.

Not that he knows it.

* * *

**A/N: goode? bad? no? review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Grant POV

So I asked Bexy to the movies.

She said no.

I'm not really sure why though...

Although, she did mention the fact that if her parents found out that they would probably come hunt me up with a chainsaw (no joke).

My therapist says I worry too much.

He also said that if I talked to myself about it, it might help my problem.

But, really, I don't have a problem.

So here it goes.

So...then are we like "hypothetically dating"?

Like was it just a title?

Or what if she just didn't like me period?

How could she do this to me?

Would she use me like that?

Oh my God.

What if she did?

Is she trying to make somebody else jealous?

Because, I mean, it doesn't really seem like she wants this...ya know.

Omg. I'm a goner. She's gonna dump me and I'm gonna die old and alone...OLD AND ALONE I SAY!

But not if I dump her first...

I'm probably over thinking this.


	18. Chapter 18

Jonas POV

I slammed the door to my locker (or as hard as an unathletic nerd like me _could_ slam something) and began to make my way to AP Euro, when I was stopped by my favorite partner in crime (and that's not literal...), Grant.

"Hey, Jonas," he started, "You have a minute?"

"Sure, man, what's up?" I asked.

"It's...Bex."

"Of course it is," I answered, smiling, "It always is."

"I don't think she likes me, Jonas," he said, flatly.

"And why is this?" I questioned.

"Oh...um...I don't know."

"Well, what did she do?"

"Nothing! She's done nothing, Jonas! That's why I'm freaking out here!"

"Maybe she's just shy."

"Really? Bex Baxter? Shy?"

"Valid point," I commented.

"I don't know man..it just kinda seems like...she doesn't want this."

"So are you going to do anything about this or are you just going to sit here and whine to me all day?"

"What should I do?"

"I don't know, man! You know her better than I do!"

"Ugh...life was so much easier when girls had cooties!" he yelled while I laughed.

"Dude. You're over thinking this. Just stop making assumptions and ask her about it."

The bell rang.

"Thanks for the help, Jonas!" he called as we headed off our seperate ways, to class.

"Later!" I called over my shoulder.

Grant was making a decision.

This would be interesting.

At least I had a date with Lizzie tomorrow :)

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

Macey POV

So Jonas had asked out Liz.

And Liz had asked out me.

NOT LIKE THAT!

Trust me on this one.

Liz just wanted some back-up (so to speak) during this outing.

Personally, I think she's just too scared to be alone with him.

(This girl has read _way_ to many books about date rape.)

So she asked me to tag along.

And that's where I was headed as I walked through the rain, to the diner on the edge of town, where I would would be meeting them.

But I also thought it might be kind of awkward to be alone with the two love birds...

So Cammie was walking with me.

"And _how _did we get dragged into this, again?" Cam asked.

"Liz is scared of getting raped," I said simply.

"By Jonas?" she asked critically, but still laughing, "That guy couldn't hurt a fly," we laughed together.

"She really _has _been watching to much Sci-Fi lately," Cam continued.

"Tell me about it!" I said, and we laughed again.

"But, seriously, Cam, I doubt you have anything better to do," I started.

"Trust me," she said, "I have _plenty _of things I could be doing."

"Yeah, sure. Like what?" I questioned.

I honestly doubted she could actually be doing something more interesting.

"Well, I _do _have the whole committee planning thing for 'he who shall die a very painful death soon.' "

"Oh, yeah. Did we get a good response to that?"

"Totally. I got some pretty interesting suggestions, too. Something about running him over with a bus and then dropping him into the ocean to be nibbled on by sharks."

"Oooh...slow and painful," I said, grinning evilly, "I like it."

"Well we _definitely _want him to suffer, but if we go with _that _option he might actually come out alive."

"And we can't have that now, can we?" I laughed.

"Of _course _not," she continued, "So I was thinking of something more along the lines of bombing."

"Bombing," I said, testing out the word, "Bombing is good."

"So I was thinking we could strap the bomb under his bed, and presto, he's dead in seconds. Simple and sweet."

"I don't know if sweet would be the right adjective for that, but it definitely is simple," I added, then finished, "And if we get into his house, then we'll probably run into his sexy brother."

"Oh my God! He is so hot!" she yelled.

"I know! I shouted back.

We threw our heads back and laughed, then continued to discuss his abs, totally ending the 'he who shall die a very painful death soon' conversation.

By the time we got to the diner, Liz and Jonas were waiting for us.

We slid into the booth with them.

"Hey, guys," Liz said happily.

"Hey, Liz. Hey, Jonas," I said back.

"Hey," Jonas greeted Cam and I.

"Hope you guys don't mind us joining you," Cam said sweetly, but I could sense the sarcasm in her voice, "It just sounded like so much fun and we couldn't resist," she finished, glaring at me.

She _really _didn't wanna be here.

Not that I blamed her.

I mean, supervise nerd date...plot death of evil biotch.

I think we all see that obvious choice here!

The four of us continued our small talk about teachers, drama, and who should get kicked off the bachelor next, when all of a sudden, you-know-who walked in with his slut of the week.

This week it was Mick.

I felt bad for her.

"Shit," I whispered and looked down.

Cam and Liz were about to ask what...when they saw him.

"Oh," they said at the same time.

Preston, seeing our group, walked over with Mick.

"Hey guys," they said at the same time, as they wrapped they're arms around each other and smiled.

I almost barfed.

"Hello," all of us said, each using a different tone.

I barely even mumbled my response, while Cammie replied in that bitchy tone that she seemed to save just for him these days, as Liz greeted him cheerfully (I don't think she got the whole hatred thing.), and Jonas responded more like a question.

As Cam glared openly, he seemed to notice and asked, "Hey, Cam, it's been a while. Is something wrong?" he questioned, smirking one of bullshit smirks that only _extremely _annoying testosterone could seem to pull off.

"Well, lately, Preston, you've been the problem. So if you're done here, I suggest you move your sorry little ass out of here before I kill you," Cam said in a thick voice.

"Psh," he started again, "What's up with her lately?" he asked me as he nudged my shoulder.

"Do NOT touch me," I glared icily at him, until he finally got the message... and walked away.

"Jeez," Jonas started, obviously confused,"What was all that about?"

"Seriously, guys!" Liz continued, "What did he ever do to you?" she asked.

"Everything," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

* * *

**A/N: Please read.**

**There you guys go! Largest chapter so far! over 1,000 words! **

**I'm having a VOTE.**

**Do you want me to stay with the ORDER that the characters have been in and have Zach's chapter next (it'll probably be boring...just ranting about Kim or something) and then have the gossiping about the dramas of THIS chapter LATER.**

**OR should I d one of the GIRLS' chapters next, CARRYING ON what just happened 5 seconds ago.**

**OR you can give me something funny/ interesting to talk about in ZACH'S chapter.**

**OR you can tel me what GIRL'S pov it should be NEXT and who THEY should be talking to.**

**PM me or review.**

**I won't update until I have something that's worth it.**

**Thank you!**

**Vote now please!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Liz POV

The tears flooded down Macey's cheeks, as she said in barely a whisper, "Everything."

"Here we go again," Cam said in a low voice as she wrapped her arm over her shoulders and stood up with Macey in her arms.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in terror, totally confused.

"I'll tell you later," Cam mouthed, as her and Macey walked away, arm in arm.

So then that left _me _with Jonas.

"What happened?" I whispered, again.

"I think Preston might have done something at the dance..." Jonas trailed off.

"And you would know that how?" I questioned.

"Grant," he said in a simple tone.

"You guys gossip like old women!" we laughed.

Preston and Mick joined our table.

"Hey guys," They said again.

"Hey," we mumbled.

"What was with _her_?" Preston asked, motioning to the door where Mace and Cam had exited, just seconds before.

"Psh, hell if I know," Jonas said, trying to be cool.

"You just told me 5 seconds ago," I said to Jonas.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, laughing it off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I responded, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, McHenry _has _always been a little...well...you know," Preston said nodding to Jonas.

"No. _I_ don't know. _Why _are you talking about Macey like that?" I asked, starting to get angry with them.

"Oh, nothing," he said, winking.

"It is something," I stated harshly,"She's my best friend. You don't know crap about Macey."

"Woah. Little Lizzie cussed. High five girl," said Preston.

"I don't think so," I retorted.

He froze.

"You don't know crap about Macey McHenry," I said again.

And then I walked away, leaving Preston frozen in his chair, Jonas looking confused, and Mick smacking her gum like a total ditz.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? you like? review!


	21. Chapter 21

Bex POV

"He dumped me," I said, as I walked with Cammie through the hallway, "He dumped me like yesterday's bloody trash can!" I shouted, my fury growing.

"I actually think the phrase is: like yesterday's trash, not trash can, Bex," Cammie responded.

"Oh, that bloody jerk! I didn't even like him before he asked me out on that stupid date! Worst two weeks of my bloody life!" I started again in rage.

"Just wondering here, Bex, but is 'bloody' like a British thing or do you actually plan on slaughtering someone?" She asked sarcastically, obviously trying to lighten my mood.

"Well, right now..." I answered playing along, "...BOTH!"

"Lovely," she answered, then continued, "Why don't you slaughter Tina Walters...or Dee Dee?" she asked reasonably, "That would do us all a favor."

"Tell me about it. I hate those bloody morons," I said bitterly.

"Speaking of 'bloody morons'," Cam started, "I know a moron who will most _definitely _be covered in blood _very _soon."

"Preston?" I questioned, "Oh, I hate that little cretin. The bloody jackass sits in front of me in History. Now _him _I wouldn't mind slaughtering," I said, grinning evilly.

"Good," she replied, smiling with me, "You're not the only one."

"Oh yeah. Liz told me about what happened at the diner..." I trailed off.

"Exactly. So then you know about our committee."

"Sign me up," I grinned.

"Will do," she smiled as we parted our separate ways for class; I off to English and Cam for her classes.

Joy.

I got to sit with Newman for the rest of the bloody period.

Maybe Cam would consider adding _him _to the hit list...


	22. Chapter 22

Zach POV

I walked down the hallway with Kim and Mick as Mick droned on and on about some bullshit at the diner.

"...and so then Cammie totally was telling him off like a total bitch and then Macey was all like 'Don't touch me' in that weird little whiny voice of hers, so then _they_ left and then Liz was getting all defensive. It was _totally _stupid," she finished as she continued to smack her gum in my ear.

"Okay so if it's so stupid then _why _are you telling us?" I questioned.

"Jeez, Zachie you don't have to be so mean about it," said Mick, slapping my shoulder and _still _smacking her gum.

"Is little Zachie on his time of the month?" Kim teased as she wrapped her arms around me and I wound my arm over her shoulders.

Mick laughed.

Man did I hate her.

I mean, shut your stupid gum up woman!

But I _had_ to tolerate her...

Because her and Kim were like BFFLs or whatever.

So annoying.

But Kim was _so _worth it.

Of course I only like her when her hairs down. (A/N: The 'Zach' in this real life story-aka my class-actually said that. douche? i think so...)

But that's just me.

We continued to stroll down the hall as we passed Preston.

Who was talking to Grant.

Mick saw him and immediately cut off whatever the poor guy was trying to tel Grant, with a kiss.

Which quickly turned into a _really _nasty looking make-out session while me and Kim slowly walked away.

I sure felt bad for Mick's gum.

We each parted our separate ways for with a quick kiss, and then we were off.

I hate chemistry.

I mean, it involves too much thinking.

So boring.

So I allowed my mind to wonder.

I thought about football...I thought about Kim...and then I started to think about that stuff that Mick was telling me about the diner...

Why are girls such drama queens?

I mean, why were they even making such a big deal out of it, anyway?

Seriously, _everyone _knows that you just don't dance with _anyone._

But...maybe she _wasn't _exaggerating.

What if she had _liked _him?

A lot.

What if she just wanted to dance with somebody _different._

Maybe she _didn't _know about the not-dancing-with-everyone-rule.

What if he broke her heart by rejecting her like that?

What if she's feeling horrible right now?

Oh God...Maybe it _is _my time of the month.

Wait...I'm a guy.

* * *

**A/N: thank you so much for all of my lovely reviewers xD plz review again and tell me what you thought of this chapter..also tell whos pov it should be 4 the NEXT chapter..thank you so much and REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Preston POV

The ropes burned my skin as the sun blinded my eyes and I struggled to get free.

My back stung as sweat pored down my face and I screamed desperately for help.

"Haha. He screams like a baby girl," They snarled at me, cackling together.

"Help me!" I shrieked again as my throat burned with thirst and my body went numb.

"Why would we do that, silly?" the one with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes asked.

"Yeah, we've had to put up with all your bloody bullshit for the past nine years. I think you can handle a bit of ours, sweet heart," a thick British accent taunted.

"Time check?" another one asked.

"Should be here in about 2 minutes, forty-nine seconds," said another one who sounded like she was typing away at her laptop.

"Give me a break!" I shouted at them, "What kind of teenage girls tie one of their fucking classmates to a railroad track?"

"Obviously," the British one answered, "These ones."

And they all laughed.

"You guys are fucking crazy!" I shouted again.

"Thank you," said another.

"Time check?" the blue eyed demon questioned.

"One minute, thirty seconds," the blond (yet surprisingly intelligent) girl answered.

"Lovely," the British one said.

"So your killing me?" I asked bluntly.

"Not unless you give us what we want," the most down-to-earth sounding person responded.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

But then I heard it.

The floor shook and my heart exploded in my chest.

I heard my breath come and go in gasps as it rumbled in my direction and threatened to swallow me up.

The last thing I heard as the train screeched in my ear and my ear drum burst into flames was the girl with the jet black hair whisper, "Goodbye."

I woke with a jolt, covered in sweat, in my bed.

I leaned over and puked my guts out.

It was just a dream, I thought to myself.

So then why were Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, and Rebecca Baxter trying to kill me?

* * *

Apparently, I was screaming at the top of my freaking lungs in my sleep.

Which meant I got harassed at the kitchen table by my two older brothers that morning.

"Hey there, cupcake. Have thoughtful dreams last night?" Eric teased.

"You have that dream where you were fucking around with your little girlfriend again, but _you _got pregnant instead?" Bryan chimed in.

"We've told you a thousand times, cupcake, use protection!"

"Thank you ," I said and walked out the door.

I didn't wanna put up with anymore of their bullshit today.

I almost barfed again when I saw _them _in the halls.

Longest.

Fucking.

Day.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Can you tell I'm in a sadistic mood?**

**Review!**

**Shout out to xMaeMaex for giving me the death my train idea.**

**Extremely useful ;)**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dee Dee POV

So tonight me and Seamus are doubling with Zach and Kim.

You know what that means...?

It means it's my chance to win him back!

I know I'm like dating Seamus and all...but, I mean, come _on _... it's ZACH!!

So _here _was how this brilliant plan of mine went, just hours later as the movie finished and Zach announced that he needed to use the restroom.

"So do I," I said.

Let the evil plan begin, I though to myself as me and Zach began to walk to the other side of the theater to the restrooms.

Just as Zach was about to enter the men's room, I shouted, "Oh no! I lost my earing!'

He walked over to me, looking slightly confused as I bent down to the ground and frantically searched for the imaginary earring that I had dropped.

"Um..." He started, "You're _wearing both _of your earrings, Dee Dee," he finished.

I stood up, grinning.

"Thanks for noticing," I said as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragged him into the girls bathroom, and kissed him with all I had.

And much to _my _surprise...

He kissed back.

I felt his hands slide over my body as mine tangled in his hair, just as we broke apart.

He smiled at me.

"Nice to have you back," he said, squeezing my ass.

I practically squealed.

We exited the bathroom.

Only to find Seamus and Kim practically tackling each other as they shoved their tongues down each others' throats.

"Excuse me," I said.

They broke off immediately, backing away from each other.

"What do you think you two are doing?" I said bitterly, "Cheating on us right in front of us! What do you think we are? Stupid?" I questioned.

"Oh, like you two weren't doing something in the bathroom!" Kim snapped back, "You guys have been in there for the past 10 minutes! I mean, fuck much?" She asked.

I burst into tears.

Zach wrapped on arm around my torso and the other on by breast as he lead me away from the theater.

Guess we switched.

* * *

A/N: They're whores. I know. I've been in the same class as those losers for the past nine years. Anyway...

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Cammie POV

I woke up in the dark of my room.

The thing that disturbed me most was that there was a person in it.

I got up and reached out to the dark figure that towered over me.

They leaned away.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my throat ripping in pain, as a hand covered my mouth and she yelled, "Shut UP! It's Macey!"

I tore my best friends hand from my mouth and half shouted-half whispered, "How the _hell _did you _get_ in here?"

"Picked the lock," she said, shrugging it off.

"Nice."

"Well," she responded, "I try my best," then added, "So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, hold on. Let me leave a note," I answered.

_Got kidnapped by Macey._

_Be back tomorrow._

_Love you!_

"Alright, let's go ," I said taping it to the fridge.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna take forever!" she said exasperated.

"Well do you _know _how hard it is to write in the dark?" I questioned honestly.

"Yeah..I do. But I do it a _hell _lot faster than you do!" she retorted.

"That's what she said," I whispered.

"Thank you for those fascinating images, Cameron. Now get in the car!"

"Your parents let you do this?" I asked, completely terrified.

"Psh...no way. I took the keys," she said matter-of-factly.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No we won't. How do you think I got here?" she asked.

"...how many things did you run into...?" I questioned.

"Two. But that old lady shouldn't have been walking around at two in the morning! I mean, really, who does that?"

"MACEY!"

"HEY! If you _don't_ like the way I drive, stay _off _the sidewalks!" she yelled as she floored, speeding away from the crime scene.

"Why are you kidnapping me, again?" I wondered three minutes later.

"Revenge: Part One," she said easily.

"Greaaatttt...Where are we going?"

"Zach's."

"Ugh. Why?"

"Because we hate him."

"Ugh. Why?"

"Because he's a whore."

"Ugh. Why?"

"Getta new catch phrase."

"Ugh. Why?"

"Shut up, Cameron!"

I think my eardrum just burst.

"Okay," I whispered.

"We're T.P-ing him," she said.

And I could see the evil glint in her eyes.

"Lovely," I muttered.

"And he's my neighbor," she added.

"Lovely."

"What did I say about catch phrases, Cameron?"

I rolled my eyes as she pulled up to his house.

And it began to snow...

...toilet paper that is...


	26. Chapter 26

Grant POV

So Bex had already moved on.

Now she was with this Vince guy.

Whom of which Macey referred to as Vincie.

His real name was weird...Vincello...?...Vincristo...?...Oh yeah...

Vincenzo!

That was it.

As I said...weird.

The foreign British chick gets with the foreign Peruvian guy.

Explain that one to me.

I need to get a hold of myself.

Don't cry, Grant.

Don't cry.

Come on man!

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

I'm not quite sure how to start though...

Maybe I should talk to my therapist about this.

He says I think about things too much.

I don't really see his point.

I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM, OKAY!

Oh, Dear God.

I'm yelling at myself.

In my head.

I _so _have a problem.

I _really_ need to start listening to that guy!

They _do _say that he first step is admitting you have a problem...

Now if I could only figure out that second step...

Maybe I'll just hang out for a while.

* * *

**A/N:Read if you have absolutely nothing better to do...(like me)**

**hey guys! **

**hows life treating you? mine's okay I guess...tiring yes...interesting, i guess, if you're enjoying this totally accurate account of the what-not's and boredom's of my school life..**

**...seriously i need 2 freaking graduate already! then maybe i can freaking get on with my life! sorry...now i'm just ranting like a psychopathic maniac...**

**review...**

**review if you liked it...**

**review if you didn't...**

**review if you feel like telling me who you nominate as the hottest male celebrity...(zac efron)...and btw...justin bieber is totally not allowed to be nominated because he's just a little freak, okay? no offense  
**

**anyway..tell me how you liked it..this chapter was okay i guess**

**but that's just me...**

**alsoooo...suggest goode books for me 2 read. yes. real and actual books on paper. young adult books. scary books. funny books. whatever floats your boat...**

**alsoooo...suggest goode gallagher fanfictions for me 2 read (they can be your own)..it's just so hard to find original and un-cliched stories, you know?  
**

**im practically brain dead right now...which is weird cuz i think this authors note is actually longer than this chapter...as i said: brain dead, ranting, crazy, and hormonal teenage girl on the loose. hide your candy bars and peanut butter.**

**Review or PM me!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: hello there fellow fanfictioners..this is definitely not the greatest chapter...its just kind of a filler bc i dont think we've talked to jonas in a while, now have we? idk but i promise that the next chapter will be very very goode. so pm or review with all the ideas that you got..bc if i cant think of anything fun to write about, ill probably be wrapping up this story quite soon..so read and review peoples!**

* * *

Jonas POV

So I'd _totally _screwed up with Liz.

I'm _so. screwed._

She won't even look at me now because she thinks I'm some kind of sick pervert!

I'm freaking losing it!

Really! They say that nerds have the dirtiest minds! But I can honestly say there is _no way _I'm as perverted as half of the losers in my school!

Really!

Liz hates me.

And I just got an -A on my history final.

I hate life.

* * *

**A/N: cant say i didnt warn you that this chapter sucked...short and sweet i guess.. not really..lol...review! next is macey! (me) always fun there... ;)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Macey POV

So, we got a group of girls together to go ice skating in the city over break.

So, after all the people watching, that's what she said jokes, and running up the escalators the wrong way, we finally paid for our tickets and slipped on our ice skates.

Me, Cam, Liz, Tina, and Courtney (Bex was probably partying), entered the rink as we watched all the newbies fall on their asses as we glided carefully over them.

We gave _everyone _a name.

The guy with the white Hollister jacket: Hollister Boy.

The guy that looked like something died on his head: Dead Head.

Dead Head's multiple girlfriends: Slut 1, 2, and 3.

The random guy laying on a bench with his guitar and strumming away like a total hottie: Guitar Guy.

The eleven year old weirdo who looked liek he was trying to imitate Justin Bieber: The Blond Douche.

The Blond Douche's Friend: The Brown Douche.

The guy with hickeys covering his legs: Hickey Boy.

So you get the picture.

But it just so happened that I got to see the cutest guy (beside Zac Efron) in my entire life.

But guess what?

He worked here.

He was one of those guys skating around and helping all the newbies who kept eating it.

Being the moron I am, I voiced my opinion to Courtney, who was skating next to me.

With her responding, "It's for your own good," as she got behind me at top speed and began to push me in the direction of the angelic ice prince.

Five feet away, she shoved me as hard as she could to the floor as I skidded up to Angelic Ice Dude's feet and looked up into his big eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, laughing.

I just turned and flipped Courtney off as she stood, laughing on the other side of the rink.

I stood up and skated to her side.

"It's so on," I said, evilly.

She just laughed.

We continued to skate around the rink as I looked for other possible ways to humiliate her.

And guess who was standing right next to her?

Yes. The one and only... Dead Head (Whom of which we later learned his name was Eric...or Erin...or something like that..)

So, now, guess what I did?

Slowing down a bit, so I could get her from an angle, I grabbed her arm, with all my might and shoved her full on into Dead Head, laughing my ass off and skating far, far away.

It was pretty fun.

Skating next to Tina, we were behind another teenage couple who looked like they were probably on their forst date.

Tripping all over the place, they looked like they were about to hold hands for the first time.

Losers.

Noticing their nerves, just before their fingers met, Tina skated right in between them.

Yes! Right in the freaking middle!

And totally ruined their moment.

Best. Skating. Day. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: there you go xD**

**totally on clueless on what the next chapter is...maybe Zach...Probably Zach  
**

**Review!**

**Tell me!**

**And btw...to answer questions on why lizzie thinks that jonas is a perv is bc the way he and preston were talking in the diner. Liz is very insecure. **

**Review!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Zach POV

I woke up the next morning, but was kinda surprised when I looked out the window and saw snow on the ground.

Then I figured out it wasn't really snow...

Fuck.

My.

Life.

They T.P-ed me.

Great.

I walked outside in my boxers (I don't give shit what the neighbors think.) and wasn't really surprised when I saw the driveway.

Written on the long drive, in pink shaving cream, it said:

THIS ONE'S FOR YOU ZACHIE!

Fuck.

So who was it?

How did they even get in here?

I mean, my house was _surrounded_ with _all _kinds of security cameras, stone walls, the whole bit!

So, I honestly don't think it could have been Kim or one of her friends (because if they can barely walk to their fucking class without crashing into at least one locker, I doubt they could break through a high-tech security system).

Did I_ really_ know any girls who could climb a 12-foot wall and con their way past the motion sensors?

Maybe...

Maybe one of the more athletic chicks?

Baxter?

McHenry?

Morgan?

Wasn't that Sutton chick a friend of theirs? I asked myself as I scooped up more toilet paper, stuffing it into the trash can I now carried with me.

Speaking of Sutton...

Maybe it was Jonas?

He probably knew how to hack all that shit.

But would the other guys _really_ waste perfectly good toilet paper and pink shaving cream on me when they obviously could have done it to one of the girls?

Doubt it.

Maybe I could try to decipher the hand writing.

Nah.

Too lazy.

I didn't really think I had any feminist enemies out to get me...

But ya never know.

Trying to understand girls was like a fish trying to chew gum.

Totally draining.

Disappointing.

And leading to even more confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Warning: This will probably be very long authors note.**

**~Okay first off...**

**What did you think? Goode? Funny enough? Or am I wasting my time? How much longer should I drag out this story? Plz review.**

**~2nd...in case you haven't noticed...**

**I also have another story which is called The Inside Scoop on Blackthorne which you may or may not be reading.**

**Why am I telling you this?**

**Because I also have ton of other stories (which are all stored in various notebooks and I write during boring and useless classes such as english and history) and I would like to either wrap up either one or both of these stories.**

**So you can vote on which story to wrap up.**

**Or you can tell me to ditch them both and post my other one(s).**

**Or you can tell me how to wrap them up. (VOTE ON THIS ONE~ tell me.)**

**Or you can just choose this option right here like most of you probably will and say...keep writing! ur amazing! this is so funny! which is nice and all..but not what i realllllly need to continue this.**

**Or you can just ignore this AN like most of you probably will and just review some random comment like: update or (my favorite): omg so funny hahaha update! which, don't get me wrong, is perfectly fine...i just need help!**

**mental help.**

**yes.**

**lots of it.**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Bex POV

We did the best bloody project in chemistry last week.

Obviously enough, along with all our normal chem stuff, we also had to go through sex ed.

So.

Much.

Fun.

But today we were talking about STD's...

And more specifically, HIV.

After getting a 20 minute lecture on the importance of morality, safety, and the disadvantages of risky behavior, our teacher handed us each a test tube, telling how we each held a vial of "mysterious clear liquids" which, apparently, represented our "bodily fluids."

She told us that she'd give us five minutes to "exchange bodily fluids" representing this 'risky' behavior.

We scattered around the room, walking up to each other and saying things like, "You ready for this?" or "We never speak of this again." or "I can't believe she expects us to finish in 5 minutes! It's like she's trying to breed us or something so we can't even enjoy it!" or "Oh that burns!'

There was even some grunting.

With the occasional moan.

Some people traded with everyone.

Some people traded with no one.

I tried to mix it up a bit.

Don't worry.

Most of them were boys.

We took our seats after out time had elapsed and she passed another "mysterious purple liquid" (which we later learned was cabbage juice.) and were told to drop some into our vials of (now) "contaminated bodily fluids."

If it turned purple, you were negative.

So you didn't have HIV.

If it turned pink, you were positive.

So you _"had"_ HIV.

Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink.

I chanted to myself as I dropped in the cabbage juice.

DAMMIT!

The bloody vial was purple.

And I _really _wanted to have fun with this.

After everyone was finished, with either a pink or purple vial in hand, all the pink ones stood up.

There were only three of them.

The weird thing was that I had traded with ALL of them.

And I still didn't have bloody HIV!

Our teacher them told us to pretend it was a few years from now and we were in college. We then had to write a letter explainng to our parents why were getting an HIV t est and explain our "feelings" or whatever. It was also all fake.

Which is good because making stuff up is my gift.

This is how mine went:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've been doing a lot of illegal drugs lately, so I think I might have HIV. _

_Don't worry, nothings for sure yet, but I will tell you how I got into this mess. _

_My room mate, here at UCLA, has lots of experience with all dealings of the illegal kind, so she hooked me up, but I made the easy mistake of not using a clean needle. I learned in class five minutes ago that using a dirty needle could give me HIV. Wait...it was five minutes ago from now...so I guess its more like 5 years because I just learned this in my high school chemistry class._

_Anyway, I'm sitting in a hypothetical waiting room with a whole bunch of weirdos who obviously didn't use protection (I mean, use your brain dumb asses.) and I couldn't be any boreder (is that a word?)...I don't think so...but boredom consumes my body...so you get the point._

_If I do happen to have HIV them I will slowly get AIDS and die._

_But that's fine with me because this is a hypothetical story and I'm making it all up._

_Oh no. Here come the results._

_Guess what?_

_I don't have HIV._

_Suck that Bitches of drugs!_

_Love you so so much._

_Love,_

_~Your hypothetical Druggie Daughter of the Future~_

_Bex_

And that's pretty much how lab went.

I told you.

Best. Class. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! That's 30 chapters! I feel so so so accomplished ;)...not really**

**So how did you like it?**

**I really did do that in lab.**

**Sooooo muuuccchhhh fuuunnnnn XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**So reviews make my day so REVIEW!**

**Also I promise promise promise that I will not leave you hanging in any of my stories and will dutifully finish all of them :)**

**If your REALLY bored check out my crossover one-shot poem-fic thing by clicking on my name at the top of this beautiful page and scrolling down to where it lists my stories and click on Because Love Means Facing Your Biggest Fears. It's Heist&Gallagher.**

**read if youre bored. **

**review.**

**review.**

**review.**


	31. Chapter 31

Liz POV

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_This week in Chemistry (that class that I'm acing along with every other class.) we are learning about sexual education._

_I would just like you to know that I got an HIV test the other day._

_We learned in class that HIV is very common to those who have unprotected sex, multiple partners, or are druggies._

_So I asked myself:_

_Do I fit into any of these standards?_

_Well...telling you that might give me away..so I'm gonna hold off for a bit before I tell you._

_We are currently sitting in the Chemistry labs with multiple test tubes in front of us and "mysterious purple liquids."_

_Apparently, these magical test tubes that sat before us represent our bodily fluids._

_And we will each get a chance to exchange these magical things with as many people as we would like to in the next five minutes._

_I honestly wasn't that excited for this._

_I was kinda looking forward to losing my "virginity" on someplace more romantic._

_Like maybe on a deserted island or Italy or something._

_But definitely not a science lab!_

_Then Mace told me that this was just a hypothetical._

_That would make a LOT of sense._

_Sorry. I am blond._

_So, anyway we exchanged these "fluids" and then we added the purple stuff (scientifically known as the indicator...but was really just cabbage juice.) and if it turned pink you had HIV._

_And if it was purple, it you didn't._

_Mine._

_was. _

_Pink._

_:O_

_So, here's the story of how I hypothetically achieved the status of HIV positive._

_The other day I was PMS-ing so I went to the local liquir store and bought a ton of boose._

_I ran into Jonas after I got a bit tipsy and he knocked me up from there._

_ We were too drunk to realize the whole lack of protection thing._

_So, just to let you know, I know have a hypothetical case of HIV._

_Which will eventually lead to AIDS._

_And then I will slowly die._

_Love you so much._

_Love,_

_~Your Nerdy and Knocked up Daughter of the Future~_

_~Who Didn't Use Protection~_

_Liz

* * *

_

**A/N: So I'm thinking I'll do everyone's letter for the next round.**

**What do ya think?**

**Review.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Preston POV

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm currently sitting in the waiting room of the HIV clinic down the street from Stanford._

_I know right! I didn't know they even HAD HIV clinics!_

_So, anyway, as I learned in my high school chemistry class 5 years ago, I think I might have HIV._

_Oh, what a lab day that was, back in Chemistry. I miss that teacher._

_But I just can't help but wonder what color HER vial would have turned...I mean, her husband WAS kind of weird..._

_Anyway, back to the clinic._

_I'm sitting here waiting for my test results._

_And you might think I might feel scared._

_Or embarrassed._

_Or whatever emotion you would like to insert here, but I actually don't think I could really feel any better._

_Wanna know why?_

_Because I fucked Dee Dee last night._

_Yes._

_FINALLY!_

_I mean, after all those waiting years in high school, I guess she finally saw how truly hot I am._

_And ditched her stupid boyfriend._

_Zach._

_EW._

_So, I honestly don't care if I get AIDS and die._

_Because last night was the best night of my existence. _

_I know Dee Dee spends the night at Zach's a lot._

_She said they do a lot of "studying" together._

_Studying my ass._

_I don't care though._

_She's just too hot._

_Where's Mick you may ask?_

_Or Kim?_

_Well Dee Dee, Kim, and Zach have rotation on who sleeps with who on which days._

_I guess I'm part of that rotation now._

_Hopefully I won't get paired up with Zach anytime soon._

_That would suck._

_Literally._

_It's good to know I'm following in my father's footsteps ;)_

_Love you two so much._

_~Your Man-Whore-ish Son in Five Years to the Future~_

_Preston_

_P.S.~ Even tough (surprisingly enough) my vial during that class project was purple...I wasn't so fortunate this time.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: What'd ya think? eh? eh?**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: WE HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! YAYYYYY! xD so so so so happy you guys like it! here is the next chapter, but first i would love to thank all of my lovely little reviewers...SO THANK YOU! also, some questions were asked in the reviews so just to clarify some things: 1-yes this is my real life 2-the plotting of his death is definitely still on and will be back in the story right after we finish our little lab of Fun (wink,wink) and 3-I got a request to put courtney's POV in their..what do ya think? should i do it? should i do it? vote in ur reviews xD**

**On with the story!**

**Okay but a quick disclaimer first:**

**Me: heh heh heh! Finally! I got you where I want you Preston. Ready to meet your death? Muahahahah!**

**Preston: Why are you killing me again?**

**Me: Because you're a butt head Preston! Butt head I say!**

**Preston: *whimpers***

**Me: Okay but I need you to do just one thing before I kill you..**

**Preston: What?**

**Me: I want you to say: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES ALLY CARTER DOES!**

**Preston: SHE DOES NOT OWN THIS SERIES ALLY CARTER DOES!**

**Me: Nicely done sweetheart...That was really goode...just for that I might reconsider not killing you.**

**Preston: Really?**

**Me: No.**

**I DO NOT OWN!

* * *

**

Dee Dee POV

_Dearest Mommy and Daddy,_

_It's the year 2015 and I am supposed to be attending college._

_Or was it 2016?_

_I don't know._

_It just changes too often to keep track._

_Well you might have noticed that it says SUPPOSED to be attending..._

_Yeah.. about that...like my teachers got super super angry at me because like I didn't show up to any classes or something like that!_

_Isn't that ridiculous!_

_Why would I move out just to have to go back to school again?_

_Anyway, I got laid last night._

_And the night before that._

_And the night before that._

_And the night before that._

_And the night before that._

_You get the point._

_Don't worry._

_I wouldn't be stupid enough o do it with the same person twice._

_And then someone brought up the fact that I could possibly get or have HIV._

_So, that's why I'm here at this clinic thing._

_I know._

_You think I'd be at an abortion clinic._

_Not yet my friend, not yet._

_Just got the results._

_Oh guess what! _

_I don't have HIV._

_Hah!_

_Love you so much._

_~Your HIV Negative Daughter Who Should Probably Be Taking a Pregnancy Test VERY Soon~_

_~(the hard part ill be figuring out who's kid it is)~_

_Dee Dee

* * *

_

**A/N: What'd ya think? goode? bad? funny? not funny?**

**Review! xD**

**Don't forget to vote on if I can squeeze Courtney Bauer's POV in there!  
**

**Luv ya guys!**

**~mace**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: super sorry I've been a little MIA lately...by computer broke...its a long story.

* * *

**

Macey POV

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ A few weeks ago, I decided to get a tattoo on my back._

_My room mate, here at UCLA, has lots of experience with body art, so she took me to the place she usually goes to._

_I figured since practically her entire body is covered in various designs, that she would know where to go._

_But when we entered the salon, I noticed that the place was kind of grimy._

_I got the tattoo (of a cupcake) anyway, and it turned out very nice looking, just in case you cared._

_Now, it's a few weeks later and I'm starting to become nervous._

_It turns out that my room mate has HIV from all of HER tattoos._

_What if I have HIV?_

_So that's why I'm sitting here now._

_I just took the test and I'm waiting for my results._

_Part of me is scared._

_But most of me honestly doesn't care._

_I just got the results._

_THANK GOD! _

_It turns out that I DON'T have HIV._

_REPEAT: Macey Does NOT Have HIV._

_I promise that I will never get a tattoo (from that place) ever again._

_Love you so much._

_~Your Totally Tattooed and Bad-Ass Daughter of the Future~_

_Macey Beastly McHenry_

_

* * *

_**Review.**_  
_


	35. Chapter 35

Cammie POV

_Dear Mom,_

_Today I went for an HIV test. _

_DON"T WORRY!_

_I didn't have sex._

_I'm still dating Jamal and we were just kissing and he bit my lip._

_It started bleeding but we continued kissing._

_Why did he bite me?_

_Before we met up, I was eating buttercups, and it turns out Jamal is allergic to buttercups._

_Just my luck._

_So, when we were kissing, he started having a reaction and accidentally bit me._

_I'm not sure whether he has had sex yet._

_(We aren't that far in our relationship.)_

_So I'm here getting tested just in case._

_It'll probably turn out negative because he isn't that kind of guy._

_But ya never know._

_So, as I'm waiting, I have no idea what'll happen._

_I mean, I'm not like some freak psychic chick or anything._

_Although that would be really cool xD_

_I'm pretty sure it'll turnout negative though._

_But I guess there's still that chance._

_But I think I've lived a pretty good life._

_So when I catch some crazy and exotic and disease and slowly die off, don't freak out okay._

_But if I do end up dying, I can honestly say that I hope they have not-microwave-friendly Sunday dinners wherever I end up._

_They're back with the results..._

_Yeah, it's negative._

_(Thank God.)_

_I'm gonna go talk to Jamal._

_I'm curious if he's slept with anyone lately ;)_

_Love You So Much,_

_~Your Honestly Not Psychic, But HIV Negative Daughter Of The Future~_

_Cammie

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry times a billion I haven't updated in such a long time. It feels like an eternity. I know. First my computer broke. And then my brother discovered this fascinating thing called the internet. And then it broke again. And then my brother took over the computer. Again. Hopefully my computer won't break again, but you never know. So if I'm not updating it's most likely because my computer is a piece of crap or I got murdered in some crazy story that you'd never believe. Let's keep our fingers crossed that neither of those happen.**

**Anyway, I'm happy to announce that this is the last "letter chapter" and I will be continuing with the storyline. Yippee!**

**Anyway, say a little prayer that the computer won't break again and leave me those loving and kind reviews like only you as the amazing people of fanfiction can.**

**Love you guys!**

**~m**


	36. Chapter 36

Macey POV

I just love softball.

You get to run around in tight pants, hit balls, and throw your body at things.

My kinda party.

So that's why when our gym coach announced that we'd be playing softball for the next two weeks, I was all game.

Because I am pitcher.

So when it was Preston's turn to bat, I just couldn't resist the urge to grin evilly and shout, "Get some, Winters!"

And, trust me, did he look confused.

But the look on his face when I nailed him in the side of the head with a high and tight screwball was priceless.

"SHIT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as I laughed with Can who was playing shortstop. "DAMMIT McHENRY!"

But, of course, that just made us laugh even harder.

Now he was just sitting on the floor, head between his knees, as we waited for him to take his damn base already.

"Let's go Winters! We don't have all bloody day to wait for you!" Bex shouted as she removed her catchers mask, picked up the ball, and tossed it back to me.

He finally stumbled to first base.

And our next contestant is...

Drum roll!

Zach.

He honestly looked like he was about to crap his pants.

I didn't think I was _that _scary!

"Please don't hit me..." he whined.

Haha.

I was making Zachary Goode whimper like a little girl.

Pansy.

I cackled evilly.

Of course I couldn't hit him.

I'd get sent to the freaking principal's office if I hit two people in a row on purpose.

I'm not stupid.

"Don't blink," I muttered as I went through my wind-up and threw a perfect fastball down the middle.

He didn't even have time to swing.

"Yeah! Get some, Goode!" Grant shouted from the dug out, as the other guys caught on.

"Yay! Go, Zachie! Yow!" they all chorused until they all finally starting shouting in unison: "Zachie! Zachie! He's our man! If he can't get some, no one can!"

lmfao.

I struck him out.

Guess we all know how that went down.

Preston finally gave up and went to the nurse.

And _she _made him wear one of those funny neck brace things for the rest of the week.

He got some?

I. think. so.

* * *

**A/N: very fun chapter to write. hope you liked it xD**

**review!**

**~m**


	37. Chapter 37

Bex POV

The place where we eat lunch is under this giant, shaded pavilion thing.

Now you may be thinking...Wow, shade! How snazzy is that?

And I'm here to tell you just how totally not snazzy it is to sit under a giant pavilion while the wind tunnels through so fast it's retarded.

Seriously.

It could be 95 degrees outside and you can still end up freezing your ass off under that bloody pavilion.

On top of all that, they insist that you sit with _everyone _in your entire class. _Everyone!_

So as I sat waiting for Macey to join me and Liz with her food, Grant totally took her spot and snuggled right up next to me.

Right up against me!

"What do you want, Newman?" I questioned.

"Nothin' really, babe," he responded. What right did this bloody douche bag have calling me _babe_ in the first place? "You look cold. Here. Take my jacket," he said as the demonic (but still totally sexy and irresistible) Grant took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, not really meaning it.

I mean, I was freezing my ass off.

And it wasn't that bad to see Grant Newman Take _my_ place and begin to shiver himself, after giving _me _his jacket.

The loser.

I laughed at him and asked, "Ya want your sweater back, Grantie?" in a teasing voice.

"No, I wouldn't want my sexy little Bexxi getting sick," he replied.

"What did you just call me?"

He just smirked.

The bitch.

Let me just catch you guys up a bit on the dramas of the last few weeks.

So after I broke up with Grant (that's the story we're going with) he immediately felt sad and unloved, and was apparently in the mood to use some slutty little...never mind.

It turned out that Zach had moved over Kim, and now had some other whore (Dee Dee) to sleep with.

And now Grant had turned to Kim.

So Kim and Grant were friends with benefits.

And they periodically went to the movies to _benefit._

Which is bloody retarded if you ask me.

So while they were off_ benefiting, _I was a single, free birdie_._

Yipee for me.

Bottom line.

I hated Grant Newman.

Which was pretty much just code for...

I was absolutely in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. new chapter.**

**review.**

**the next chapter is bomb**

**so review  
**


	38. Chapter 38

Cammie POV

I hate valentines day.

I mean, it's just about the stupidest holiday out there.

Well, except for New Year's, that is.

I mean, look! 5 seconds ago it was 2010, and BAM! Now it's 2011! There is TOTALLY a reason to get drunk over this matter!

Not a huge fan.

So now it's Valentine's Day.

Yip-ee.

Even if i HAD a date, I probably still wouldn't be celebrating this holiday.

(Actually that's a total lie.)

But still.

You know the movie _Valentine's Day_?

And that chick who throws an anti-valentines day party every year?

And how they have that heart shaped pinata?

Yeah, that's probably gonna be me in 10 years.

What we do now is actually pretty similar.

Me and my friends get together and usually watch sappy movies and eat countless cartons of chocolate ice cream.

That's just how it works.

This year we're actually gonna be watching _Valentine's Day_.

Last year we saw _Percy Jackson_.

Logan Lerman has some sexy abs, man.

Macey started puking her guts out.

Talk about excitement.

This year Bex is puking her guts out.

Maybe its a rotation.

Hopefully, Liz is next.

I remember last year when I went to school, almost everyone onthe entire campus had atleast one hickey.

Seriously disgusting.

I mean, if your gonna get one...at least try to cover it!

Actually that doesn't work either.

Last year I saw one girl use an entire tube of cover up to try to hide the numerous hickeys that were splurred across her face.

Totally. did not. work.

You could still see them all.

Loud and clear

So whatever.

Hickeys are tacky and I will most likely never be getting one ever in my life because of the chick-flick/ice cream eating/anti-love parties that me and my friends all obsess over.

Moral of this story.

Come over and join us.

But you have to be single, lonely, and dateless.

That's just how it works.

Sorry to all of you slutty little bookworms reading this.

This party is not for you.

No offense.

I really am bummed out that we don't have a heart shaped pinata though.

But I think our parents would start looking at us like we were crazy if we started beating the crap out of this heart and squealed like little girls while we tackled each other like crazy hooligans for a snickers bar.

Gotta love Valentine's Day.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N:happy valentine's day**

**review please.**

**xD  
**


	39. Chapter 39

Zach POV

I hate my English teacher.

You wanna see insanity?

I think that word pretty much fits him to a T.

I don't even know why I'm taking English in the first place.

I mean, why on _earth _would I wanna read some moronic, stupid, and lame story about how the idiotic Romeo Montague freaking killed himself because dumbo Juliet Capulet just went along, became your average druggie, and faked her own death?

Seriously?

What kind of brainless freak would kill himself when his "beloved girlfriend" was a freaking drug addict!

_NEWSFLASH_ Mr. Montague!

There are _plenty _of chicks that _aren't _drug addicts all over the place!

(But if you _do _prefer that they are, that' fine, too!)

_So Dearest, Dumb, and Disgusting Romeo,_

_First of all, I would like to begin with: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU CAME UP WITH THE BRILLIANT IDEA OF KILLING YOURSELF!_

_Well, quite obviously, you WEREN'T thinking._

_Whatever._

_SCREW YOU._

Sorry...just got a little carried away with my homework of my opinions about our dearest little Romeo, and of course his creator: William Shakespeare.

I guess he was just the annoyingly sappy Nicholas Sparks of his time.

Well _sorry._

But I'm a _guy._

I just don't _do _chick flicks.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. How are you? I'm great thanks for asking! Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Review?**


	40. Chapter 40

Preston POV

The Pros & Cons of Sitting Next to-The One & Only-Cammie Morgan

PRO: She makes it a point to recognize the fact that I am a weirdo. Every. Day.

CON: When her small and feeble mind are focused on things that are else where, she occasionally will forget to recognize this fact, henceforth sending me into a sad fit of depression.

PRO: She knows how to make great dirty jokes.

CON: Sometimes those jokes are so dirty even I don't understand them.

PRO: She's better than having that other really short dude (Joe) sit behind me.

CON: Now Joe sits to her right. And he's always kicking the back of my chair. Which pretty much wants to make me turn around and punch him in the face.

PRO: She can probably give you the answer to any question you ask.

CON: Unlike Joe, Cammie won't let you cheat off of her when you just can't remember who killed who in the War of 1812.

PRO: She acts comparatively normal.

CON: Her and McHenry still take the time to glare viciously at me. Every. Single. Day.

PRO: She watches Glee.

CON: She never shuts up about it. Which remains a constant yimmer-yammer in my ear about how "Puck is so sexy," and "Omg I love Rachel," along with the occasional scream, "SHUT UP JOE!"

PRO: She's hilarious.

CON: Sorry, I can't think of anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hello kind fanficton-goers.**

**How has our day been so far?**

**Well that's just great!**

**Review?**

**~m**


	41. Chapter 41

Grant POV

I hate the snobs.

Who are the snobs, you might ask?

Well by definition, a snob is a person who is regarded as arrogant and annoying.

But, at our school, we just call them Dee Dee, Eva, Kim Lee, and Mick.

Seriously.

These chicks have serious issues.

They are so fucking stupid, it's actually retarded.

Why can't they just realize that no ones gives a crap about them and their fucking drama?

Get a life, bitches!

All they care about is the stupid and even more snobbish (and smelly) guys.

Which _we _refer to as Zach and Preston.

I mean, sure, they're _sort of _my friends.

But those retards are all fucking over them all the fucking time!

Can't they see that I'm the real man here?

If anyone should be hung on it should totally be me!

But I can't deal with that right now because I'm still trying to win back my Bexxi ;)

But that obviously isn't going too well. . .

She takes everything I say out of proportion.

Oh! Big word!

Granty boy! You're a genius!

Anyways, back to _Bex._

Sure, I make fun of her_, _I'm just playing around.

But I guess she doesn't see it that way.

If I were a girl would I take offense?

I don't think so!

Psh! I'd be all over me!

That. . .doesn't. . .sound. . .right. . . .

Whatever.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**love you guys!**

**~m**


	42. Chapter 42

Liz POV

To fully understand what our dear little Granty was ranting about last chapter, I have to fully catch you up on the last two years of drama.

One day, the buff and Greek-god typed Grant Newman asked out Eva Alvarez.

Eva was the first of the whole "snob-fest" group to get a boyfriend, so, naturally, they were all stoked and even shouted things like, "OMG, he's so hot!" and things to that extent, further proving my point.

Every week or so, Eva and Grant would go to the movies (obviously not watching) and. . .do some stuff.

A year later, Dee Dee told Grant she liked him.

Grant, like the idiot he is, continued to tell Dee Dee that he liked her, too.

Dee Dee, getting extremely freaky and hyper like only Dee Dee's can do, "accidentally" spills to Eva this fascinating new update.

So Eva get's super pissed off and dumps Grant Newman's sorry butt.

He goes to ask Dee Dee out and she pretty much just said that she was over him.

So then, Grant Newman became a single birdie.

The next year, he came back and gave a whole speech about how he's "now a changed man." (And Mick was always hitting on him. . .well actually, she just kind of hits on everybody.)

And then he asked out Bex.

And then he dumped Bex.

And then he started "benefiting" with Kim Lee.

And then he started hanging out with me and Seamus.

And you pretty much know the rest from there, I think.

So this was why our dear Granty was so upset last chapter, mmkay?

Just thought I'd let you know.

Anyway, here are the dramas in my life.

So you know how I was kinda like "No, I don't like Jonas," and all those other lies and stuff like that?

Oh, you _do _remember. . .

Right. . .

Well, about that. . .

You see, naturally, Jonas got over me.

So Jonas started to fall for Anna Fetterman (who has actually just broken up with this emo kid) and tina Walters started liking Jonas, whie the weird emo kid (Larry) started liking Tina.

And the thing that bugged me most out of all of this?

Larry.

First of all. . .what kind of emo name is Larry?

I mean, come on! If you're gonna cut yourself, at least have a cool name to go with it!

And Larry isn't exactly cool.

I think his name should be Shane or something.

Hmmm..._Shane._

Now_ that_, my friends, is a bad_-_ass name.

I like him better already.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Macey POV

I was eating a blueberry bagel in class today.

My teacher saw me.

He waited a couple minutes, then asked, "Ms. McHenry, would you like to explain to me _why _you are a bagel in the middle of our English lesson?"

"Just hungry, sir!" I replied, happily.

"Ms. McHenry, did you know that it is against school regulation to eat during classes?"

"Of course, sir," I replied.

"So the rules don't apply to you then?" he questioned, angrily.

"Well, actually, sir-" I began.

But then I couldn't respond because he began to go on some rampaging lecture about how "we as students of such a nice school should make more of an effort to be respectful."

Then he continued to rant about how worthless and pathetic we are as teenagers.

Someone cut in to say that we "teenagers" are the_ future_ so he'd better shut it of he didn't want he student who told him this (she was joining the FBI) to arrest him.

And that shut him up _real _quick.

Lately, I've been kind of angry/stressed out/confused.

We just had another dance and _of course_ (as you probably could have guessed) I didn't even_ talk_ to Preston.

Just. Totally. Awesome.

But since I'm on ASB, I _was _in charge of _every _aspect of the whole flipping dance.

Such as food (pizza), the DJ (this really cool Asian guy), the decorations (yay), and the theme: Valentine's Day.

So while I was buying anything pink, red, or even remotely heart-shaped, it was extremely difficult to not pull out my lighter and a gallon of lighter fluid, and watch all that crap go down in flames.

Seriously, the guy at Party City looked at me like I was a total nut, as I walked out of the place with three bags full of pink and red crap that said things like: "Be Mine," and "I love you," along with a dozen heart-shaped balloons floating above my head.

Oh, how I love ASB.

So now it was a few weeks after the dance, as I laid on top of Bex's bed, pulled out my cell phone, and texted the guy that me and my friends referred to as, "The Therapist."

Seb was a thoughtful guy (who just happened to be in love with Liz) and pretty much helped us solve any problem we could possibly think of.

Any problem at all.

_Hey_, I said, not really expecting a reply (he liked his sleep).

But he actually answered.

_**Damn**, _he said, **_another one who texts me at 10:45._**

_Sorry about that, _I replied_, but Seriously dude, It's a Friday night! What the hell are you doing in bed?_

_**I have a basketball game tomorrow**, _he answered simply.

_Aaaah. . .I see. Don't forget your lucky underwear! _I teased.

**_I wear lucky under armor. . .get it right! ;) _**he teased back.

_Haha, niiice,_ I stated_, Is it wrong to hope that someone on your team (don't worry it's not you) trips, falls, and smashed his face in?_

_**Oh, really. This'll be interesting. Who?**_

Crap. . .what should I put?. . .should I legitimately tell him the truth?

Ah, What the hell. . .

_Voldemort,_ I answered.

_**? ? ?**_

I literally laughed out loud (he was a Harry Potter fan).

_Sorry, _I answered_, that's his codename. . ._

_**Who?**_ he asked again.

I took a deep breath. . ._Okay, look, I swear to God of you tell ANYONE I will personally murder you, mmkay?_. . _.Okay. . .um. . .Preston._

**_Winters?_**

_Yeah._

_**Why?**_

_It's kind of personal. . ._

_**Just tell me, Mace.**_

_Okay. . .well um. I've kind of. . .well liked him. . .since like. . .8th grade. . .and then he kinda dissed me at the dance. . ._

_**Wow. Really? I didn't know that. What'd he do?**_

_I asked him to slow danc ewith me and he was like, "No, I don't wana slow dance with you. . ."_

_**Wow. So you like hate him now?**_

_I guess that's one way to put it, _I answered.

_**Well. . .what a jerk. . .and he's supposedly my best buddy.**_

_Yeah._

_**I'm sorry. On your side though. But I gtg 2 bed. Night.**_

_Don't forget your lucky under armor! ;) nite._

Well. . .it felt nice that someone else (that wasn't my best friend) felt sympathetic.

Not like that'll get me anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: Hello dearest and amazing readers.**

**How'd you like it?**

**Does anyone know how many chapters maximum a fanfic can have? I'm afraid I'll run out of room and I'll have to start a sequel ;)**

**Okay, here are some FAQ (frequently asked questions):**

_Is this story based on real events?_

**Why yes; yes it is. This story is based off my real life. I am Macey.**

_Can you put some more Zammie in there?_

**Well, my dear compadres, unless the annoying little Zach (who sits behind me *gag) is miracualously possessed and continues to fall in love with the beautiful and amazing Cameron Morgan (my best friend) in real life. . . the no. . .The snobby little boy whom we refer to as Zachary Goode in my class will not at any time soon become possessed and or fall for the totally more amazing than he is Cameron Morgan. Sorry.**

_Can you add a character that looks like THIS and could fall in love with THIS PERSON. And THIS PERSON could be like THIS. . . .? ? ?_

**Well, let's see, MAYBE, as you can see, this chapter you guys met Seb (yes, that's his name- short for Sebastian.) but I will only add characters if they are actually relevant to my story. . .Okay?**

**Is everyone goode?**

**Okay Great! So if you hve anymore questions, PM me or review and I will answer them!**

**Thanks for dealing with my moronically long A/N's!**

**Review!**

**~macey mchenry**_  
_


	44. Chapter 45

Bex POV

I love keyboarding.

It's gotta be the boring-est (yet most hilarious) elective out there.

I mean, usually, we just block out whatever our moderator is telling us to do, and check our emails while we go on inappropriate websites.

But today, we actually did something interesting. So, I decided to play along.

With Preston and Macey at my side (obviously not speaking), we actually followed her lesson plan. Which was to make greeting cards. And we got to add sound affects.

So, I scrolled down the long, long lost of options, and clicked on the most random one I could find; Jewish Festival Music.

And I swear to God that had to be the funniest song I had ever listened to.

It was bloody hilarious.

Dancing like tribal maniacs, Preston and I were spinning around the room, doing the weirdest dance moves we could ever possibly think of.

And boy was that fun!

Macey and Anna Fetterman just looked at us like we were crazy and laughed in our faces.

That was okay.

We were making the best of this.

We blasted the Jewish Festival Music as loud as the speaker would go, and continued to dance around the room, walking like Egyptians, pirouetting like ballerinas, and even making up our own "rain" dances.

But, sadly enough, the bell for that class rang, and we exited the small computer lab, our moderator shooting us glares while handing us our detention slips.

But that was alright with me.

It was worth it ;)

We headed on our way to history, totally dreading another one of my teachers horrendous lectures.

I guess I'm just not a social studies fan.

Sorry.

I mean, the past is the past. Let it go.

Seriously, do you realize how much money some random dude got to make up a text book about how so-in-so murdered so-in-so in 1810 and it started some crazy war we don't care about?

We should all write history books!

* * *

**A/N: yay i updated. review! thanks so so so so much to all that have reviewed! how about we reach 350 reviews total before i post the next chap! ?  
**

**special shout out to ! for reviewing on every single one of my chapters! in a row! u rock!**

**thanks so much to all of you!**

**someone had an idea of posting more macey chapters? what do you guys think about that?**

**review or pm me!**


	45. Chapter 46

Zach POV

So, the other day was St. Patrick's Day.

I mean, I'm not Irish or believe in any of that religious crap, but I do like me a good corn beef and cabbage.

so, while the ASB prepared the "Shamrock Hunt" (they really just wanted to get out of class), I sat and watched them out the window.

And boy were they crazy.

In the middle of the quad, Cammie and Macey laid in the center of the grass, while Bex, Mick, Liz, Stephen, and jay danced atound them in curcles while the pointed to the sky, the floor, waved their arms, and then all simultaneously to the floor laughing.

I _really_ wish I had run for ASB.

I mean I ran against Mick for VP, but the stupid bimbo won by bribing all the stupid freshman with ice cream and sexual favors.

And now I'm just really pissed off that _I'm _not running around outside like an insane freak because I'm stuck in _here _listening to my stupid Chemistry teacher lecture us about nothing!

I wanna dance in circles in the grass, dammit!

Well, you know what they say. . .it's better to be pissed off then pissed on.

But I also here they're _boy _crazy. Well, at least the girls.

Mick's stalking Seamus.

Cammie's obsessed with some Gabe guy.

Bex loves Grant.

And Macey's out to kill Preston.

But, hey, at least it's not me.

But it was all good because pretty soon we'd get to go outside to hunt shamrocks, too.

It's the dorkiest, yet most clever idea anyone had ever come up with.

It's dorky because, I mean, come on, what kind of high school-er wants to spend his afternoon hunting for little plastic shamrocks that the ASB bought from the oriental trading company, when he could be doing something more thrilling such as smoking pot or sitting through a boring science lecture?

It's absolutely brilliant because we get out of class for the rest of the day.

I just love my school.

So, when Liz, the current class president, came and interrupted our Chem teacher mid-sentence, we were more thatn thrilled to go find those little plastic treats that they hid all over the school.

But then Mrs. Johnson decided to go all psycho-bitch on us, so we had to wait an extra half an hour listening to her rant before we got to go act like weird little leprechauns and find our shamrocks.

But don't worry, eventually we all escaped because Joe decided to go pull the fire alarm.

And, Oh look at us!

We're plastic shamrock crap thing happy!

Woohoo!

How much you wanna bet someone's gonna try to smoke it?

* * *

**A/N: What'd ya think guys?**

**Tried really hard to make yal happy :)**

**Hope you like!**

**review.**

***And Oh hey I haven't done a DISCLAIMER in a while. . . here goes:**

**Me: Oh hey! Look there's Preston. *pulls out weapon* "Hey Preston! Come Here!"**

**Preston: "What do you want McHenry?"**

**Me: "Your slow and painful death, Winters- so just the usual."**

**Preston: "Thanks. I feel the love."**

**Me: "I was full of love, honey. And then you came along and took it all. It's not my fault you threw it away."**

**Preston: "Psh, like I care. Hey guess what I found?"**

**Me: "What?"**

**Preston: "Ally Carter's rights!"**

**Me: "Give those to me dip-shit! I'm mailing those to Ally right away!"**

**Preston: "Meanie."**

**Me: "Hey! You started it!"**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

**Review :)**


	46. Chapter 47

Liz POV

Oh, I love Jonas.

I had a dream about him the other night :) . . .

The breeze softly blew through my long and golden braid, and ruffled my skirt, as I looked out on the prairie before us.

Our hands were intertwined, as we looked out over our five children, who were playing in the picturesque meadow and I rubbed my stomach, which held my sixth child - our sixth child, Jonas.

But we're going to have ten total.

It'll be like Jonas & Liz Plus Ten or maybe like that one show. . .we could be Six Kids and Counting.

But Jonas!

This can never happen!

Well, why not?

Well, first of all, we don't lie in the pioneer days, which deeply saddens me.

But, _secondly_, this can never happen BECAUSE YOU'RE IN FREAKING LOVE WITH ANNA FETTERMAN!

And guess who else likes you?

Angelica, Courtney, Anna, Mary-Beth, Mary-Jane, and most importantly, ME!

I'm freaking in love with you Jonas Anderson!

If only you would love me back.

I even wrote you a letter the other day.

A real letter!

The good kind. Long hand and sappy love letters.

Like in that movie, Dear John.

God, I hate that movie.

The old man? Really? ! seriously, Nicholas sparks, was that really necessary?

I mean, I gotta hand it to you, you had a pretty good story line, buddy, and you totally just screwed it up with her marrying that creepy old man while our dear little Johnny was off fighting in a war somewhere!

So I've got some news for you, Nicky!

YOU SUCK!

All those crap-face stories you wrote. . .

Dear John, A Walk To remember, The notebook. . .

All those twisted love stories that never end happy. . .

Well, guess what?

They're _all _true.

Because no one ever gets their perfect ending.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look another update! yipee!**

**hey guys. so guess what? the most random ides op into my mind at the strangest moments.**

**like last night around 2 am.**

**i started writing a new story!**

**yoohoo.**

**I wanna post it soon...maybe later...idk yet.**

**but if i do post it i want your guys help okay!**

**its gna be like an interactive story almost!**

**so if you see a story by me some time soon called. . .Translation By: Macey McHenry. . .promise me you"ll click on it and give it a chance!**

**Please review**

**~m**


	47. Chapter 48

Cammie POV

So lately I've been getting these depressing text messages from Macey saying about how she was bored with life and all this stuff like that. I, being the best friend that I am, decided that this will not do!

Sooo..I formed a diabolical plan. I will kidnap her on Saturday.

The only problem is, I can't tell her...:/ this will be hard.

I walked into class and immediately spotted Macey talking with Bex. I steered clear of them, afraid of spilling my big secret and instead walked towards Leah. I had to tell someone.

"Hey what's up Cammie?"

"Hey Leah. Nothing much, I'm gonna kidnap Macey on Saturday."

"Hahaha no way?"

"Yeah, I'm so stoked."

"That sounds fun."

"I know! I'm just afraid I'll accidentally spill it."

"No dude you can't tell her!"

"I know I know."

The bell rang and we took our seats. Great, now I just gotta avoid Macey for the rest of the week. Sounds easy.

* * *

"Hey Bex."

"What's up Cammie?"

"If I tell you something you have to swear to not tell Macey."

"Ooh gossip, tell me."

"It's not gossip, I'm just gonna kidnap her on Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun."

"I'm excited for you! You should like show up at her house and like knock on the window then disappear."

"...I'm not gonna be a creeper."

"Ooh! Or you should go in through the back door and like go into her room and like hide in there until she comes in."

"Again...not a creeper."

"You're no fun."

"You're creepy."

Friday was the day I almost died. Macey had come into class and came up to me saying, "I'm grounded."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got into a fight with my brother and I bitch slapped him and he started crying and my mom came out and grounded me, but whatever, it's not like I had any plans this weekend anyways."

"Uhhh...yeah, haha, that sucks though."

"Why?"

"'Cause like I know what it's like being grounded, it sucks."

"Whatever."

This, as I was concerned, was not part of the plan...but I hadn't received any other notice, soo...I guess I'll wait.

* * *

Saturday started out normal, except for the fact time went super slow.

I was texting Macey, watching my favorite drama, and eating like it was any other Saturday.

All of a sudden I noticed that it was past the time I was supposed to leave.

I quickly got my stuff and rushed out the door. I got to her house and rung the doorbell.

Her little brother answered the door:

"Uhh, hey Cammie."

"hey."

I saw Macey peek out from behind him decked out in her pajamas.

"Hey Cammie."

"What's up Mace?"

"Whaaat are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap you."

"What?"

"I'm here to kidnap you, let's go!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Legitimately?"

"Legitimately."

"Does my mom know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me go change."

"Okie dokie."

She came out seconds later in jeans and threw a jacket over her pajama shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you are not going dressed like that," her mother said, "Go get changed."

"Uuuuuugghhh!" Macey replied and ran back to her room.

After many wardrobe changes, we were in the car and on our way to the mall.

Macey was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'm so excited, this is so cool!"

"Yeah me too, I've been planning this all week, and when you told me that you got grounded I started freaking out. I didn't know if it was part of the plan or not."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, and I told just about everyone else but you."

"Really?"

"Haha yeah."

We were at the mall in no time.

We hit my favorite store to check out what we could find. Macey found me an awesome wristband and we chose many pins to put on our backpacks.

We ate chocolate, people watched, and window shopped.

When it was time to go we took a quick trip to the photo booth- making stupid facing and pretending to strangle each other.

We rented tons of movies and watched them, well, not really. We sort of had them in the background while we sang and messed around xD

Pretty soon it was time for her to leave.

Hope she's not depressed anymore. . . that was a lot of work!

* * *

**A/N: you wanna know the cool thing about this chapter? Cammie actually wrote it.**

**shout out 2 Cammie xD**

**hope you like it**

**~m**


	48. Chapter 49

Macey POV

So I signed up for track this year.

I know, Macey McHenry, _sweating_. Now that'll be sightly, my friends.

The PROS and CONS of Running Track

A List by Macey McHenry

PRO: I'm on e of the fastest girls in the class. (Bex is in really good shape and, surprisingly enough, Liz is pretty enthusiastic about running.)

CON: I pretty much suck at everything besides running. So when I try to do things like hurdles or high-jump, I tend to fall flat on my face. In front of everyone.

PRO: Bex, Liz and Cam all signed up, too.

CON: They also laugh at me when I fall on my face.

PRO: I think I'll lose a ton of wait by the end of the season.

CON: Douche- bags who think they know everything signed up. . .such as Preston, Josh, Zach, Grant, and all the other athletic morons, including Seb.

PRO: There's just _something_ about sweating testosterone that makes them just that much sexier.

CON: When they're sweaty, things such as their deodorant tend to wear off. . .so they begin to smell . . . and that totally isn't sexy.

PRO: It's freaking hilarious to watch Dee Dee and Mick try to run.

CON: It really get's tiring after a while.

PRO: Dee Dee and Mick are so stupid, they literally tripped over ALL of the hurdles.

CON: I have to deal with them.

* * *

The other day, my mother decided she had an urge to buy a purse dog.

So that was why I was currently walking the little stinker in my pajamas, as the rain pored down and I froze my ass off.

So. Much. Fun.

The worst part was that every five seconds he wanted to stop so he could FREAKING SMELL EVERYTHING!

And then, if he wasn't stopping to SMELL EVERYTHING, he was stopping to PEE ON EVERYTHING.

How come I have been wanting a dog for the last two years and this is what I end up with?

First of all, I wanted a scary dog.

You know, the kind that chases the mailman, harasses the cat, and plays fetch.

But what do I end up with?

This little white and fluffy rat about the size of my pinkie.

My cat chases him around the house.

It's quite entertaining.

Sorry, if my writing's kind of smudged.

Mr. Purse Dog is licking my hand so it's kinda hard to write.

Guess what he did the other day?

He tried to attack a Saint Bernard!

A giant hulking SAINT BERNARD!

I swear to God he's suicidal.

Oh look.

He just crashed into the sliding glass door.

"Oh, good boy!" I encouraged, "Come on boy! You can do it! You can do it!" I chorused as he repeatedly crashed into the dor, in attempts to enter the house.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I just sat there. Looking at him. A smile on my face.

So. Much. Fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Now you may be wondering. . .where is that other story she said she was gonna post? I'm just taking my time with it so it can be absolutely perfect. Be patient darlings.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Review. Review. Review xD**

**~m**


	49. Chapter 50

**A/N: Really sorry it's been so long to update. Been kinda outta it lately. Sorry.**

* * *

Liz POV

It's 2 in the morning.

It's Friday.

It's my birthday.

And I'm waking up to shower.

I stubbled blindly to the shower.

But then decided to take a bubble bath.

A nice bubble bath.

You know, with lots of soap and Taylor Swift harmonizing my radio.

I let the warm water relax me, letting it loosen my un-athletic muscles and and calm my body.

Today was my birthday.

But Jonas was in love with Anna Fetterman.

This was a very depressing thought.

After all the critical analyzing, singing to "You Belong With Me," scrubbing, washing, shaving, and almost falling back asleep, I finally finished off my bath, headed back into my room, changed back into my pajamas, and passed out once again.

When I re-awakened it was about 6 in the morning.

I still had my towel on my head, and my mom came running into my room, telling me to get downstairs.

"Okay cool. Do you like have some really cool present for me down there?" I asked naively.

"Ummm...No, honey I would just like you to do the dishes right now."

It was 6am on my birthday morning and she wanted me to do the dishes.

How did she know that was exactly what I wanted?

I began scrubbing all the grime and food particles off the plates, when the doorbell rang.

It was 6:05. Who would be here at that hour, anyway?

I ran to the door, still fully dressed in my pajamas, my hair in a sloppy bun, only to find Macey, Cam, and Bex also waiting in their pajamas.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed as they grabbed my backpack off the floor, scooped my up on their shoulders, and rushed me through the poring rain into the car.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" I asked, really excited, but also slightly afraid (. . .they do have a hit-list).

"We're going to breakfast!" they practically sang.

And I was Happy.

This would be fun.

We headed to Coco's, still in our pajamas, getting the _weirdest_ looks from the other customers. (only old widowers are actually there this early.)

And we laughed, and we sang, and we ate pie for breakfast.

Time passed.

And it was about time for school.

It was about 7:50.

"Come on, we gotta get to school!" I said. I hadn't been tardy my entire life, and I definitely wasn't gonna start now!

Taking a ton of pancakes and pie to-go, we headed out the door, and made our way to school.

The look on our teachers face when we walked in tardy with our pajamas was priceless.

You gotta love my devious friends.

* * *

**A/N: What'd ya think? ;)**

**Yes that's true.**

**Review :)**


	50. Chapter 51

Preston POV

So my birthday was a few Fridays ago (one week before Liz's).

The good news was we didn't have school, so I got to go snowboarding.

The bad news was that my evil brothers had to come along.

They pushed me, teased me, harassed me, tackled me, and lots of other crap!

Best way to spend your birthday, right?

Okay, I have to admit, I am a bad person.

On Valentine's Day I told my girlfriend, Danielle, that we couldn't go to the movies together because I was in the mountains. Snowboarding.

I was obviously lying.

So my brothers (along with my highly annoying classmates), were still giving me crap about that.

So when we were out snowboarding, every single time we would pass a teenage girl, my brothers would shout things like, "Hey, sorry! He can't talk to you! All he speaks is lies!" and things to that such.

And then they'd run around prancing in circles singing "Friday," by Rebecca Black at the top of their lungs- obviously trying their absolute hardest to embarrass my ass.

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! FUN! FUN! FUN! FUN! LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND! FRIDAY! FRIDAY! . . . blah blah blah."

I wasn't exactly the happiest birthday boy because:

1. I hate my brothers

2. I thought my ears would implode if I heard another line of that abysmal shit Rebecca Black calls; "her music."

3. It actually was Friday, and I was KINDA looking forward to the weekend. Just kill me now.

All because I was too lazy to get off my ass and go watch some sappy chick-flick with my girlfriend.

So as you can see, I kind of wish we had school on Friday.

Never thought I'd actually say that.

So now, I'm in math, and I really just started thinking . . .what's the point?

I mean, you get an equation, you spend the first 3 minutes looking at it trying to organize your thoughts.

But then you get bored.

So you go look for some food, and you eat the delicious candy bar that you found under your bed that's been sitting there for the past 3 months, and then you realize that it tastes disgusting because it's obviously stale.

So you finish off that carton of ice cream your mom has been saving all week for that new Nicholas Sparks flick she'd been wanting to rent.

And then she reprimands you, but you don't seem to care because you're too distracted trying to distract yourself from those God-awful math problem your teacher assigned you for homework.

So you head back to your room, stare at it for 3 more minutes, and then you start to remember that your favorite TV show recorded last night.

You watch it, and thoroughly enjoy yourself.

Half an hour later, you come back.

And you still don't know why the hell you are solving this problem.

You say the reason you are currently failing math is because your teacher doesn't teach you jack-shit.

But it's really just because you spend the whole class period texting and throwing spit-wads at people.

But that's okay. You'll just do it tomorrow morning.

The bell rang and awoke me from my slumber.

Accidentally bumping into Baxter and McHenry out the door, Macey rolled her eyes and Bex just winked.

Oh, how I love school.

* * *

**A/N: How was it?**

**51st chapter . . . woohooo! big shout out to all my lovely reviewers! thank you so so so so so much for supporting me in all of this because if not, it probably would have sucked! yipee! thanks for all the reviews!**

**you guys rock! xD**

**ciao**

**~m ;)  
**


	51. Chapter 52 I had to delete ch 44

Macey POV

Everyday in math, I make it a point to piss off Mick.

I either tease her about her harem of brainless retards, or make her crave some random food item.

Although I highly enjoy participating in both of those cruel actions, I usually just make her crave something.

Turns out I'm really god at that.

"Hey, Mick," I started, sensing what kind of treat a teenage girl like her would be interested in devouring in the middle of out 9:30 math class.

"Oh, Hey Macey! What's up?" she said, way too peppy for my liking.

"Nothing much. . . ." I trailed off, "Just a little hungry. . ."

"Of course you are! Hahahah," she giggled.

"Right!" I played along, "I mean, don't you think that one of those dipped ice cream cones-you know, dripping with that oozing chocolate- from El Pollo Loco would just taste like absolutely amaaazziiing right now?" I said, "dreamily" as I stared off into space, imagining this hypothetical ice cream cone that TOTALLY didn't sound good right now!

"Oh. My. Gosh. Macey McHenry! Why do you always know the best things to eat? !" she squealed.

She was practically drooling over this imaginary cone I had just suggested less than 5 seconds ago.

"Hmm...I don't know," I said, and I turned back to my math book.

Mission complete.

* * *

Later that day, considering I'm not usually on the _best _side of Mick, I was a little bit more than surprised when she walked right up to me in the hallway and handed me a sparkly red piece of paper.

"Hope you can come!" she said again in that voice that was just way too happy for your average teenage girl.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked down to the red invitation.

The red invitation to the birthday party of one of the most popular girls in my class.

Now that was out of character!

Oh, look, it's a pool party.

I can see all those slutty bikini's and thong underwear right now.

God I hate bathing suits.

It just seems like it's so hard these days to find clothes that don't look like they have SLUT written across the ass.

And I've actually seen that before!

Hopefully I wouldn't have to go through this ghastly party alone. . .

Maybe Bex, Liz and Cam would be invited?

God, I sure hope so.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**I literally just pulled this chapter out of my ass. It's all true, but I didn't plan on it actually getting somewhere! hahhahah. Hope you liked.**

**I might have to end this story soon...AND I KNOW YOU ALL WILL BE EXTREMELY SADDENED BY THAT FACT, RIGHT? So, I f you don't want to see this story end/fall apart/suck...**

**PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS**

**IDEAS**

**IDEAS**

**AND MORE IDEAS!**

**I would obviously like this story to remain 100% true, so maybe you could say something like oh how did the basketball team do? or idk think of something for me?**

**Please? Please? Please?**

**Please help me. Thanks to all you greatly.**

**~mchenry**


	52. Chapter 53

**A/N: Proud to announce that this story will be going on for a while! Yipee!**

* * *

Cammie POV

Much to Mr. and Mrs. McHenry's dismay, last weekend, me and Mace decided to have a Zac Efron Marathon.

Meaning we watched the sing along versions to all three High School Musical Movies and Hairspray.

You gotta love Zac Efron.

He's just way too sexy for his own good.

We sang along to every line, made our own pizzas, and laughed while macey's mom pretended to bang her head against the wall like a crazy person- because she didn't wanna have to listen to Ashley Tisdale whine about how her iced tea wasn't cold enough.

I just love her mom.

Later, Macey made me put EVERY SINGLE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SONG EVER MADE ON THE ENTIRE PLANET on her iPod.

She claims it's because she can't resist the sexy voice of Zac Efron (Troy Bolton).

I'm not quite sure I believe that.

Anyway, I'm sitting in homeroom right now while my teacher continues to lecture us about "donating to the community" and "always giving back."

I think he should "give back" to us by shutting up and leaving us alone.

Oh look he just made a sexist joke about making a sandwich.

All the testosterone in my class laughed.

Those idiots.

Great. Here comes English class.

Spare me.

* * *

English sucked. (But when did it not?)

And our teacher continued to rag on us about the "beauties" of "old English literature" and how we really should learn from the mistakes of those before us by taking a leaf out of their book.

Like Romeo and Juliet.

Moral to that story: Use the five second rule before murdering yourself because your "lover" died.

Edward should take a leaf out of _my_ book.

Anyway, I eventually ended up falling asleep, so I awoke pretty startled when the bell rang.

Gotta hate English.

On the way to lunch, Macey stopped me in the hallway and tried to convince me into doing this thing called a "flash mob."

I know what you're thinking . . . _A WHAT? ? ?_

It turns out that a flash mob is when you are in a public place and suddenly, music starts blaring out of freaking no where_,_ and everyone starts to do this synchronized dance thing that you plan ahead of time.

She also mentioned she wanted it to happen on the last day of school in the middle of class.

I told her she was out of her mind.

Of course we already knew that though . . .

* * *

**A/N: Goode? Bad? sorry 4 the short chappie . . .  
**

**Review?**_  
_


	53. Chapter 54

It's 7:35, Easter morning.

I am currently half asleep in my nice, warm, and cozy bed.

I just heard the doorbell ring.

Crap. Who could be here this early?

And then I heard screaming. And that was when my little cousin, came sprinting into my room to beat me with a pillow so I could go hunt Easter eggs with her.

"Five more minutes. . ." I croaked, ripping the pillow out of her hands and covering my face with it.

But apparently, she wanted to hunt NOW.

So slowly, but surely, she dragged me out of bed while I was pulled blindly through the house by my 6 year old cousin.

"The Easter Bunny came, Macey! The Easter Bunny!" she laughed.

Well, yeah that's what happens on Easter, I thought to myself.

Finally, she was content with all her eggs, and we sat on the couch. I opened one up to eat my usual stash of M&M's inside, and was highly disappointed when there were only these gross egg-shaped malt-ball things instead.

I feel ripped off.

Later, after my dear little cousin had left, my mom tried to make us breakfast.

Her effort was nice . . . it's just that the food was all burnt.

Just not a big fan.

"This tastes just stellar, darling!" my father lied.

"Yeah, it's great, mom!"

"I'm glad you both enjoy my cooking," she answered, smiling.

What a joke.

"I can't believe the Easter Bunny filled our eggs with malt-balls," I hashed, "What is this world coming to?"

"I like the malt-balls," my parents answered at the same time.

My father continued, "Maybe, darling, you can fill some with chocolate next year."

"What?" I questioned, looking surprised.

"I mean," my dad said, "The Easter Bunny can put some chocolate in."

My mother sighed, "Honey, she knows the Easter Bunny is just me."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled and burst into tears.

But then I totally ruined my precious act, because then I started laughing.

And then we were all laughing together.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.

So, we headed to my Grandma's house for the "big family party."

Oh, boy. I can't wait.

I pretty much just sat there with the rest of my cousins the entire afternoon. We all had our nose crammed into our text books, anyway, because of all the stupid finals coming up.

I hate finals.

But soon enough, we finally left.

And then we were on our way to our "exciting Easter vacation."

Can't you tell I'm excited?

We got in our RV.

We drove to Newport Dunes.

My parents tried the whole "camping thing."

I ditched them and rode into town on my bike.

Finally, (after passing lots of homeless druggies and many stray cats) I ended up on Balboa Island.

Balboa was beautiful.

There were tons of little boutiques, and souvenir stores, and all the houses were really cute.

I bought a magnet for Cam that said: I 3 the OC (which was her favorite show).

And then I ditched my bike and people watched a bit.

Number of people wearing ugly green scarves: 4

Number of people with freaky little purse dogs in their $700 purses: 19

Number of people who looked relatively normal: 1

And then it started to get dark, so I rode all the way "home" to our campsite, while we roasted marshmallows, sat around a "cozy" fire (it was wayyy too hot outside), and finally went to sleep in out RV.

You gotta love vacation.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, sneaked out of the trailer, and headed to the showers.

The showers were really the only place where I could be alone.

So I tried to do most of my thinking in there.

Opposed to contrary beliefs, these showers were actually realllly nice.

If royalty were to use RV park showers, they would totally be using these ones.

I hung my backpack on the hanger, grabbed my shampoo and other cleanly artifacts, and entered the shower.

The water was nice and warm.

And there, my thinking began.

Now, you have to understand, there are different types of what different people consider camping, and there are different types of people.

First, you have the snobby and rich campers. (Surprisingly enough, I do not fall into this category.) This group of people have those million dollar motor homes, wear designer sunglasses, have flat screen TV's plastered to the side of their camper, and think that "roughing it" only involves bringing 14 of their suitcases. Which isn't even half of what they own.

Then, you have those who actually know what they are doing, and only bring "the necessities."

I like to think of my family as somewhere in between those two.

About half way through my shower, when I began to think about what my mom might be trying to poison my with for dinner, a little girl entered the restroom.

And apparently, she didn't know I was in there.

First, she sang Hannah Montana.

And then she continued to talk to herself.

Oh, children and their innocence. So adorable.

After she left, I decided that whatever my mom was gonna try to make us eat, it would probably need to be thrown-back-up later, under the condition that we didn't die of food poisoning.

I decided I would eat before hand.

I excited the shower, feeling extremely clean, and decided to take my bike out to scope out all the cute guys.

With all that hard work, I ended up finding about 15 different guys.

The first 5 were more like a pack. They rode all their bikes around together (usually following me) and they were all pretty cute. The that looked like the ring leader I called white-hat (he was wearing a white hat.), the other two were twins (blonde hair buzz-cut and blue eyes), the next one was just weird, and the last one had a beard. I wasn;t really liking any of them.

Next I found some other guys.

But mostly they all just looked like nerdy guys who would rather be playing Modern Warfare 2 with their boyfriends.

But lastly, I found Mr. Perfect. He had dark brown skin, with dark hair and matching eyes. He wore those glasses that look like those ones that Taylor Swift wears in her "You Belong With Me" video, and he walked around in his swim trunks, he abs totally ripped.

He was freaking amazing.

I first saw him trying to teach his little sister how to ride her bike, which I though was sweet.

Later, when I went to the store to get some ice cream, there he was, again, without his shirt.

I was starting to like this guy.

Let's just call him shirtless guy for now.

The next day, when I was playing Frisbee with my cousins who were visiting, the Frisbee flew into the water.

And not just any water—the water of the OCEAN.

"Shit," I muttered to myself.

"Go get it, Mace!" they yelled in my direction.

"Fine," I answered, as I slipped off my converse and jumped off the pier.

Highly glad that the water was pretty warm and there weren't many waves, I swam over to the Frisbee, and scooped it up. I quickly swam to shore and walked up the beach, back to the pier.

I looked up to see, the one and only . . . shirtless guy, while I was fully dressed in daytime clothes, soaking wet.

He just kind of laughed and winked, because he had been watching me the whole time.

I think that was the most humiliating moment in my life.

At least he had no shirt on.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been on spring break...hahah that was pretty much what I did.**

**Thanks to everyone for all suggested ideas! I will try my best to use them!**

**Oh and the party's this weekend. . . .I'll try to get some juicy gossip! Wish me luck. ;)**

** Did you like this chapter?**

**Review!**

**~mace**


	54. Chapter 55

**A/N: this takes place b4 the par-tay. next chapter about party. woohoo. read on . . .**

* * *

Grant POV

I am sitting in history.

I am very bored. And tired. And sad.

Aw. Poor, poor Granty. What is wrong today?

Well, let me tell ya.

**A List of Reasons Why, I, Grant Newman, Feel Extremely Sad, Tired, and Bored**

**1. A you may or may not know, I spend practically every spare minute of my life either A) doing homework, or B) playing soccer.**

Because of this, I have absolutely no time whatsoever for girls. Which makes me want to cry like a little girl. *flicks away tear.*

**2. Because of this uncanny urge to play soccer, I now have no time to socialize. Meaning, I have absolutely no social life.**

At all.

**3. Because of my lack of communication with the outside world, I haven't been to any parties, dances, seances, or other social gatherings in the last two months.**

This may just be because of the whole "no time for people" gag-fest, or it could be that people just don't like me. I just don't know.

**4. If I don't get invited to another party, dance, seance, or other social gathering soon, I am absolutely going to die.**

I am 100% about that fact. I will totally pull a "Bella Swan" and throw myself off the side of the cliffs. There are _plenty_ here.

**5. Because of certain rumors started by Tina Walters (which may or may not be true. You never know with that chick.), my entire class has pretty much turned on me, and participate in activities such as glaring, t.p.-ing, name calling, and dumping me into trash cans.**

But "Grrr, they don't scare me! I'm big and tough and scary Grant Newman! Grrr!" They just won't let it go.

**6. Mick invited me to her party.**

This is good because A) my mother will not have a heart attack when she finds my dead body smeared on the side of a cliff, and B) it might actually be fun.

This could be a bad thing because A) I instead may end up dying of insanity. Because Mick and all her minions are totally keen on the whole "starting drama thing." and B) apparently, I was added to a few hit-lists.

I'm still going to the party.

* * *

Macey McHenry is an avid reader.

When she's not drawing, plotting someone's murder, or discussing Zac Efron's abs, she will most likely have her nose glued to the inside of a book.

The other day, she was reading this book called: Wolves, Boys, and Other Things That Might Kill Me.

Which was highly offensive.

Personally, I was more worried about_ them_ killing _us._

They were the ones with the hit-list!

So, I recommended another book. And then I flipped to a random scene in the middle, and sad how dirty it actually was.

I'm hoping (as per usual) she won't take my advice and will not make any attempts to read this book.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, dearest readers. How did you like this chapter? Personally, it wasn't a favorite of mine. If you didn't like it, please take the time to take that up with "Grant" who requested that I write this. His pen name is soccerstudd11497. Please spam his inbox if you were bored. JUST KIDDING! I'll probably get yelled at, slapped, or something along those lines if you DO do that. SO DON'T. Haha.**

**Anyway, please review giving any ideas, thoughts, favorite lines, questions, answers, random stories, celebrity love interests, or favorite ice cream flavors. (You know the drill.)**

**Love you guys bunches (isn't that such a corny line? hahah)**

**Review!**

**~m. mchenry. forever.  
**


	55. Chapter 56

**Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Bex POV

Unfortunately, because I was busy tanning on a sunny beach in the bright and beautiful San Diego, I missed Mick's party.

The bright side was I got a kick-arse tan.

The down side was I missed a kick-arse party.

Apparently, the majority of the class crammed themselves into one miniature hot tub, while Macey, Cam, and Courtney swam in the pool like normal people and laughed in their faces.

They also produced a foam football, and pegged not-so-innocent jacuzzi sitters. Which seems quite entertaining.

They had crazy music playing, Grownups (that movie I never actually saw) playing on some big-ass flat screen, a taco dude making carne asada, and apparently, some pretty dirty dancing (in the hot tub) that I missed out on. (Hopefully, no one will be blaming their pregnancy on this jacuzzi grinding though.)

But anyway, party's come and go.

Like two weekends ago. When Kim had _her _birthday bash.

Now_ that _was a party. Now of course, we all swam and bounced on her trampoline, but... there were also some scandals...

Zach ran off with some chick he didn't even know the name of to make-out. Preston and another chick he didn't know went and "got a room." Jonas and Anna Fetterman started macking on each other. And Josh was grinding on me so hard that I was scared for my virginity.

Last weekend, Seamus had his own party.

He was in a play, and then we were all invited to his house for an after party filled with dirty dancing, pizza, and drinks.

That was fun (and much less illegal than the other two).

I left early, but Mace told me that she was there until 12:30. Her mom wouldn't let her borrow the car that night, and she forgot to pick her up. So she was there playing darts with Seamus, Josh, Stephen, and Seb until the later hours, eating cupcakes.

Eventually, she ended up walking home. And boy did her parents freak when she showed up at 1 in the morning with a cupcake in her hand, ringing the doorbell.

But all was well and good, and this weekend we went on a class retreat, and got to hang out at this high-end country club in the middle of nowhere.

All the guys took of there shirts and tried to act all buff and macho, but they all screamed like little girls when they jumped in the 54 degree lake and us (much smarter) girls stood on the sidelines and laughed in there faces while they froze their asses off.

"Come in!" Grant yelled to me from the inside of the kick-ass freezing cold water.

"Yeah right," I muttered, as I rolled my eyes and ran off to play tennis with the other girls.

Surprisingly, there wasn't very much drama (crazy, right?).

Eventually, the guys decided they should stop trying to act so tough (because us girls were _totally_ not jumping into a 54 degree lake) and came and played volleyball with us. The best part was that they were all shirtless.

Best. Volleyball game. Ever.

We dove around like maniacs. And (ignoring all they guys illegal lifts and hits. Which, trust me, is pretty much _all _of their hits) we beat the crap out of them. 3 times.

And they just blamed it on the fact that "real men were meant for _contact sports_"- not any of this "stupid volleyball crap."

"Fine!" shouted Tina. "Then lets play a "real sport!" We'll still beat you guys' asses!"

And all the other estrogen chimed in as we challenged them to a soccer game.

Mace and Cam said they do not believe it humanely possible to move feet in such hasty motions, so they sat on the sidelines and cheered us one, while we beat the boys.

Quite a fun weekend.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the crappy chapter. review.**


	56. Chapter 57

Zach POV

Today my brother had a baseball game.

Since he's only in the third grade, and the games tend to be pretty monotonous, I bring it upon myself to provide my own entertainment.

The strange thing wasn't that I was currently playing tag with a bunch of five-year-olds, that was practically normal (kids love me).

The weird thing was when Macey McHenry (MACEY McHENRY!) walked up with her Angels cap and converse, and began to playing tag with me and the rest of the five-year-olds!

The strangest thing was that she knew _all_ of their names.

Even all of the older kids!

"Hey Nick," she said to one of the older guy. "Your face still hurt from when I shot ya?" she asked laughing.

About three whole seconds ago, I was talking to Nick about shooting zombies. (Not real zombies, of course, the ones in BlackOps!)

So I was kind of nervous why actual shoot-age between those two would be happening.

"Yeah right," he scoffed back. "I _totally_ killed you!"

Again with the killing? (I did hear she had a hit list going. . .)

"Nah," she answered coolly, "I kick your ass in Nerf," they laughed together.

Oh. _Nerf_. Gotcha.

"You guys play Nerf?' I asked, a small smile on my lips.

"Hell yeah," he answered, "I kick Macey's little ass."

"To hell you do," Macey retorted.

"Where?" I asked.

"My house," Macey started, "I usually have over all the neighbors...so we can battle to the death," she finished mysteriously, glaring at Nick.

"So are we having that water war again this summer?" she questioned, lifting her eyebrows.

"Water war?" I asked, confused.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Nick shouted.

And Macey explained how every year, Nick would have this crazy thing and all us neighbors have this insane water balloon fight, while she grinned like an evil maniac.

"You totally have to come, man," said Nick, turning to me.

I nodded. "So are you guys neighbors then? I asked.

"Unfortunately," Macey muttered at eh same time Nick said, "Right across the street!" in a cheery tone.

"Must be fun," I stated.

Macey didn't answer.

Nick just smiled.

* * *

**A/N: sorry again for the wait. apologies times a billion.**

**review please.**

**and again, thank you to all reviewers because this story has so many reviews and it really is sweet! so thanks so much!**

**you know what to do (or at least i hope so...)**


	57. the final chapter

**A/N: Hey there. This chapter is very unique to this story. You shall see why.  
**

* * *

~** The Final Chapter** ~

Liz POV

To say that this week was crazy would be a bit of an understatement.

Because we had pretty much spent all of _last _week studying for finals, we were all exhausted.

In all honesty, I have consumed more energy drinks, soda, and other caffeine induced beverages than ever before in my life so I might actually be able to stay awake for the tests in which I stayed up all night to study for.

But now that's all over, because now, our math teacher is currently trying to teach us how to walk in pomp and circumstance.

Because tomorrow is graduation.

But no one is really listening to her because we're blocking out her drone on "how to walk in unison" while we sign each others' year books.

Last week, we actually had the graduation dance, which was pretty fun.

Bex went with Grant.

Zach went with Mick and all his other girlfriends.

Macey, Cam, and I came solo.

And everyone else pretty much went with their respective dates.

But personally, I think the_ before_ part of the dance was actually _much _more entertaining than the _actual_ dance.

* * *

Bex POV

Before the dance, Liz insisted we spend from 12:00 to 5:00 "beautifying."

First we got facials.

Then we got pedicures.

And currently, the four of us are in Liz's bathroom, doing each others' hair.

It took_ forever_, but eventually, we made our way to the actual dance.

We walked through the double doors of the dance.

Twinkling lights were strung in every direction, and balloons arched a pathway.

This was going to be a great night.

* * *

Cam POV

I really only come to the dances to take pictures.

All kinds of pictures.

Funny pictures, phone pictures, jumping pictures, crazy pictures, and normal pictures.

But tonight, they had a professional photographer.

So, after my first seven hundred thousand pictures, I headed to the dance floor where the painful twisty things in my hair that my friends insisted I wear, were virtually destroyed.

It was great, but I laughed when Seamus got kicked out for "dancing dirty," because he was the cleanest dancer of us all.

* * *

Seamus POV

I was bored out of my mind.

I stood outside of the dance, all alone.

I'm not actually quite sure why I didn't just drive home.

I could see my car across the parking lot.

But this sweet summer breeze was just so relaxing.

I leaned against the wall.

The doors swung open and Mick came outside. not exactly looking like the happiest camper.

"I can't believe that jerk," she muttered as she sat near my feet.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Zach," she whispered, then continued, "He got me kicked out for 'dirty dancing!' He started it!"

It was quiet for a minute.

"You know, Seamus, I never really liked Zach. I was only after him for the popularity."

I remained quiet.

"Because I really like you Seamus," she said, "It's always been you."

I smiled.

* * *

Macey POV

The was great, really, it was!

I just couldn't wait to graduate.

It was the night of graduation.

We all stood in one classroom, spectacularly nervous.

People were crying, taking pictures, it was intense.

Girls were afraid of tripping in their heels.

Guys were scared of their hats falling off.

Our teacher told us all to hold hands and stand in a circle.

Already in height order, I stood sandwiched in between Grant and Josh.

And then people started making speeches.

". . .I'll always love you guys and I'll never forget you. . ."

". . .It really turns out that I'm insanely in love with *insert name here*. . ."

"*gasps*"

"You know," I started, "I know you guys think I don't really like any of you. . . but you guys are _extremely _entertaining to watch!"

We all laughed.

* * *

Grant POV

We stood in the back, waiting to "pom-pin-circumstance" into our graduation.

Zach was already inside, reading a paragraph about "no flash photography, no yelling, no . . ." when all of a sudden Macey, who was behind me said, "Did he just say 'no stabbing?'" her eyes wide.

I burst into laughter and said back, "No shouting, Macey!"

While Stephen pantomimed stabbing a graduate in the middle of the ceremony, we laughed until we cried.

And then it was time.

We filed into our orderly lines, and we began to march to graduation.

To freedom.

* * *

Bex POV

That graduation-y music was playing as we processed down the isle and took our seats.

The pit of my stomach swirled.

This was it.

This was the end of everything.

I looked to Liz.

As the valedictorian of the class of 2011. Liz faced the crowd, paused, and began to give her speech.

* * *

Liz POV

My hands shook and I felt like I would throw-up, as I faced the awaiting people.

I looked to Macey, who made a face that made me laugh.

I looked to Bex, who gave me a wink.

I looked down at my speech, and prayed my voice wouldn't shake as I began to speak.

* * *

Jonas POV

Liz's speech was beautiful.

She talked all about "staying true to yourself" and "staying in the right path."

And she looked so beautiful up there, that I didn't even mind that I wasn't the one giving the inspirational pep-talk.

But one thing was for sure, I really would miss this class.

* * *

Macey POV

One week after the freedom, we headed to Disneyland for grad night.

It was amazingly fun, as we rode on every ride (including the kiddy rides) and practically screamed our heads off.

It was all fun, until near the end of the night, the drama sadly began.

Liz and Jonas kissed (crazy, right?) which resulted in a really pissed off Anna Fetterman.

Seb and Bex made out, which left me totally confused because he was supposed to be in love with Liz.

Grant and Kim Lee had apparently made out on every ride they went on.

And I guess when Grant looked away, Kim admitted that she really was in love with_ Dee Dee_, and then _they_ started kissing.

That was one hell of a night.

* * *

Grant POV

But before that insane trip to Disneyland, you have to understand that even more craziness went on.

And it was at another one of Seamus's parties.

Once again, the better half (and also the not better half) of the class had crammed themselves into a tiny hot tub, where almost everything went on that night.

I sat with Bex in my lap, Seamus and Mick were holding hands while he gave her a foot rub with the other, Seb sat alone, Eva sat between Zach and josh while they practically battled over her, Dee Dee was jabbering like a maniac and wouldn't shut in the hell up, Macey was playing basketball across the yard with Cammie and some of the other girls, Jonas sat with Anna, as Liz tried not to make eye contact, and we all began to play truth or dare.

* * *

Zach POV

"Jonas," Mick started, in that squeaky voice of hers, "I dare you to kiss Anna, open mouth."

I turned away, saving myself from watching this nerdy makeout.

"Zach," Jonas started, "I dare you to kiss anyone you want, removing at least one article of clothing."

I swear to God Jonas is the only person who would say "article of clothing."

I made my way to Dee Dee.

* * *

Macey POV

Over at the basketball courts, where things were much less dirty than the goings on in the hot tub, we shot baskets and danced to the music that continued to blair.

We pretty much did this until three in the morning when the cops came.

One hell of a party.

* * *

Cammie POV

Zach asked me for help with math.

I told him if he took his ego, divided it by three, and shoved it up his ass, he'd find the answer.

He just kind of looked at me like I was crazy and walked away.

Which was perfectly fine with me.

There were other fish in the sea.

Oh, look. I'm a poet and I didn't know it.

Cue the applause.

Okay, I'm done with this rhyming crap.

Now, everything was pretty much back to how we had started. Preston doesn't like Macey (except now we're pretty much all out to kill him), Bex had found out "The Truth" about Grant (so, now Brant was no more), Zach was still "getting some" with all those hoe-bags (spare me), an Liz still "felt bad for" Jonas (although she desperately wanted him).

So as you can see, our lives continue on as we manage to barely survive the intoxicating, crazy, dramatic, monotonous, insane, lame, boring, stupid, black-hole inducing, but immensely exciting years of our lives.

We fall in love, have weird cravings, make alliances, slightly pay attention in class, get cussed at by our teachers for spacing out, cuss back at our teachers for yelling at us, kidnap people, pull mindless pranks, make dirty jokes, plot countless murders, and through it all, we still have what's most important . . .

Our best friends in the world.

* * *

**A/N: The End**

**Forver**

**I actually really liked this chapter. and i apologize for taking forever but ive been working super hard to write it.  
**

**Review?**

**forever & always,**

**~macey mchenry  
**


	58. SEQUEL MAYBE?

Hey there :)

I've been reading over you're guy's reviews and stuff and right now, I am honestly contemplating doing a sequel.

Just answer a few questions:

Where would it start?

Since I no longer go to school with those people now (graduation) should I use the dirt I know on them to create a story or should I make it up as I go?

I have no idea because I really loved how this story was original because it was TRUE.

schmer...PLEASE TELL ME what you guys think!

I LOVE YOU ALL

xoxoxo

~Macey


	59. or how about a prequel?

I have a new idea guys

instead of a sequel...it could be a prequel.

it could be freshman year and forward

i think it would honestly be amazing this way, but tell me what you think?

I'm guessing you guys dont care, you just want funny rants? lol

lemme know

xoxox~m


	60. prequel link & title

it's official i just posted a prequel!

titled:

**The Sad & True Story of the Unaware Haters!**

**LINK HERE:  
**

s/8345905/1/

Please check it out! :) xoxox

Love you all,

~m


End file.
